The Truth of the Sky
by tenshi megumi
Summary: When Tsuna finally break the arcobaleno curse, what happen next? Reborn left him behind and came back in a week saying he will train him again, but this time as Neo Vongola Primo.(That is according to the manga, right?) But what will happen if there is another enemy that is after Vongola Decimo's life and what is Nana Sawada know about this? Another mysterious famiglia? Read n find
1. Chapter 1: Surprise?

Hi minna-san, I'm here again sorry for not uploading the one-shot story of Tsuna's wedding. But don't worry I will work on it.

I hope you will all like my new story.

 **I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **Sorry for wrong grammars and typos**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Surprise?**

"It is good that Reborn is back, when he has gone in a week I think I really did not change. I changed my fighting styles, though." Tsuna said and look to Hayato, the said man nodded, "And you know what Hayato I really don't want to happen again the things that we experienced back there."

"Truly, 10th experiencing all the trials back then really shivers me", Hayato concluded.

This is their first day of High-school in Nami-Gakuen and a lot of things happened, after Reborn came back to the Decimo he delivered news that he will be the Neo Vongola Primo. Which Tsuna knew was the same as Vongola Decimo but realization came unto him that he was the person that will decide on what he will going to do to Vongola, no one can dictate him because he is the Boss in which for him will do all the protecting. So he accepted the position for the only one reason of protecting his family and comrades. If he had the ability why would not he grab the chance, that's' why he grab it.

When he graduated middle school, Reborn started his tor-tutoring on the legal signature of Vongola as a Decimo, the Italian lessons, French lessons, Chinese lessons, styles and good manners of a boss and many more which include paper works basically.

Upon entering their class Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi are glad knowing that their teacher are not yet around and they are not late. But their classmates' starts gossiping in the case of why the three of them as well as all the famous students back in Namimori Middle School are also gone within the range of three weeks now that they are in Nami-high. With the same cases knowing No-Good Tsuna was.

"I really don't get it, three weeks that Dame-Tsuna was really not on his attitude. He is always busy as well as Yamomoto and Gokudera. ".One applied on.

"Yes, something's wrong with them and in that Tsuna with his change of attitude". Another classmate replied.

* * *

At the middle of their English class, Tsuna find himself shaking, his hyper-intuition was telling him that something will happen and he didn't know what it is. Without his knowing after the days he left or the busy he was during the battle of the rainbow, the whole Vongola was on a sneak peak in urging to place him as Vongola the tenth knowing how he defeat the Vindice and break the Arcobaleno curse, many rival family are requesting for Vongola Decimo's alliance with them. This triples the works of Kyuudaime.

His English teacher found him on a shaking situation, Dohachiro Miro."Sawada stand up what's wrong did your classmates bullied you again".Nezu said.( Note: Son of the Middle School Science Teacher, Dohachiro Nezu)

"10th, what's wrong?"Hayato shrugged worried about Tsuna knowing that his hyper-intuition is working again in a very bad time.

"No,it's just that...".Tsuna opposed.

"Are you sensing something again, 10th?"

"I don't know, I really do have a bad feeling"

"Hey,Tsuna are we going up with something again I will protect you" Takeshi interrupted.

" **Will the three of you just cut it off your ruining the class, Sawada sit down will you".** Miro shouted.

Sensing the angry face of his teacher Tsuna sat down and felt the murmurings and laugh of his classmates."Yes, sensei, Gomenesai"Tsuna said with an apolegic look and shaking hands.

Suddenly while Tsuna's English class is airing, a black limo and two black cars stopped at the main gate of Nami-gakuen and Tsuna accidentally saw it through the window seeing the two flags at the limo which made him rise from his seat shockingly.

" **What's wrong again this time Sawada?"** Miro angrily shouted. But Tsuna ignored her and fixed his attention on the man that get-off the limo through the window.

"Oh God, what now?"Tsuna whispered to himself.

"10th?" Hayato interrupted.

Meanwhile, the man that get-off the limo and his subordinates head up towards were the class of Tsuna is. While Tsuna find himself heading to the door of his classroom which made his classmates and friends confused. But he just froze seeing the Ninth and his father was in front of the door.

 **"SAWADA !",** Miro yelled, **"How many times..."** ; and froze seeing different men wearing black suits.

"It seems you already knew, hyper-intuition again, Tsunayoshi" Ninth said. Tsuna nodded and let the Ninth and his father go inside the Hayato and Takeshi stood up headed in front to join their friend and boss.

For formalities Tsuna back down and kiss the ring of the ninth in his finger which made everyone confused.

"Stand up,Tsunayoshi"

"Thank you, Ninth" Tsuna replied.

"Ah, by the way I am Tsunayoshi's grandfather with me is his father Iemitsu Sawada", Iemitsu smiled and shake the hand of Tsuna's teacher more like as business agreement. "he is not my son actually but because were relatives that makes me Tsunayoshi's grandfather" Ninth informed.

"Is something's wrong, what brings you all here?",Miro admonished warmly seeing the many men outside.

"Ah,thank you for remembering me, I am here to excuse Tsunayoshi, as my heir he and his father will run his papers now for transferring abroad to study"

 **"WHAT?"** Tsuna and his two friends surprisingly yelled.

"But Ninth how about my guardians they are my friends?" Tsuna shockingly said."You just can't take me away from them".

"Tsuna, your tone his the Ninth."Iemitsu interrupted.

"Gomen, But..."

"Tsuna..."Takeshi said suprisingly.

"10th?" Hayato interrupted.

"It seems that this is not the right place to argue, well then Tsunayoshi let's go I set up a meeting with your tutor about this, your friends can wait, It is a meeting as a Boss Tsunayoshi. You can tell them later."

"But, Ninth..."

"Enough, Tsunayoshi".Ninth yelled with a cold voice that makes Tsuna to obeyed also with his intuition telling him to obey or else something bad will happen."Iemitsu, say sorry for the interruption, I am taking Tsunayoshi to the meeting".

"Yes, Ninth".

While Hayato and Takeshi are still shocked, Tsuna left with the Ninth. Living the statement."It's okay".

Iemitsu left behind and explained all the interruption for the teacher and Tsuna's two guardians making the whole class completely ignored.

"10th's father, why are you telling these to us especially with Nezu-sensei."Hayato shrugged.

"It's okay, Gokudera I have the permission for the Ninth, and it is needed for Tsuna's record in this school to be erased..."

"What?, Why?..."Takeshi interrupted.

"Yamamoto as I said its okay after two years of his and all of his guardians training, he will go back for the final inheritance ceremony. And your sensei is greatly in need as a backup for getting rid all of Tsuna's record which makes him one of Tsuna's subordinate. Your part of my son's life now as a mafia boss." Iemitsu said heading his head towards the teacher.

"Me, what subordinate and Sawada, a boss, will you please explain this to me". Miro shrugged,"And I don't remembered agreeing with someone like this, if I don't want what will you do, you just can't harm me for not agreeing to these; right, and my class is ruined.

"No, you can't back down; first of all you already know everything,"Iemitsu explained,"Second it's part of my assignment to get a subordinate in Nami-High for that records as well as Nami-chu were your father was working, and most of all, as part of your punishment for treating the heir, my son as the Ninth requested for the shouting load voice he heard that you gave to Tsuna".

"What..."Miro shockingly said

"Yes, and you cannot run with the Mafia, Dohachiro Miro".

"Mafia?"

"Welcome to the Vongola!"

"But I am not the only...Oh My God" Miro whispered.

* * *

 **yES! CHAPTER 1 finished there are more chapters to work on I hope you will all stay with me till the very end.**

 **God bless! Please review, I want to know your thoughts about it.**

 **As a treat another chapter, Meeting.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Another chapter again as promised. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own khr**

 **Previously on the Truth of the Sky**

"Ah,thank you for remembering me, I am here to excuse Tsunayoshi, as my heir he and his father will run his papers now for transferring abroad to study"

 **"WHAT?"** Tsuna and his two friends surprisingly yelled.

"But Ninth how about my guardians they are my friends?" Tsuna shockingly said."You just can't take me away from them".

"Tsuna, your tone his the Ninth."Iemitsu interrupted.

"Gomen, But..."

"Tsuna..."Takeshi said suprisingly.

"10th?" Hayato interrupted.

"It seems that this is not the right place to argue, well then Tsunayoshi let's go I set up a meeting with your tutor about this, your friends can wait, It is a meeting as a Boss Tsunayoshi. You can tell them later."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

Tsuna was surprised when they reach the top floor of the exclusive and luxurious hotel in Japan. Seeing the Vongola crypt engraved on the top floor he knew that things will not going to be easy.

"So, Tsunayoshi how do you find your hotel? " said Ninth.

"Eh?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi this is yours as your start up business"

"But..."

"No more buts, Tsunayoshi".Ninth interrupted as they went inside the biggest room in the 50 storey hotel.

Inside the room is Reborn, waiting at the left side were small meetings are identified the room as the most luxurious one.

"I am very tired waiting baka-Tsuna."Reborn praisingly said.

As everyone is settled the Ninth stated his plans for Tsuna for Reborn to know.

"Reborn I will go to transfer your student in Italy for his safety, for him to train all the necessary activity that a boss must know."Ninth stated. "I am taking your opinion for this child, Reborn".

"And you agree on this Tsuna?."

"Uhm...It's just that..."Tsuna stuttered.

"By the way Ninth I have a report on you, there's a rival famiglia that is roaming around Italy. I never knew that this family was still existing they went on silence around 15 years ago." Reborn interrupted, "And they are now heading here in Japan, so for your plan I will take that as no for now."

"I understand Reborn, but how and who are this famiglia." Ninth asked," What are their plans for such an interruption".

"What's going on?" Tsuna interrupted.

"Baka-Tsuna, no worries just stay safe with your guardians", Reborn said, "It seems that your training will be postponed for merely two weeks,you are not going to Italy yet."

"Really! "

"Tsunayoshi, just please make yourself comfortable enjoy your stay here go on with your father, I think his there outside waiting."Ninth said."And please tell him about the interruption".

"Yes, Ninth. Will you please excuse me?"

* * *

"What now?"Iemitsu concluded."Maybe, there are a lot of problem for such an interruption."

"But it's okay dad, because I really need a time for that training and I need to think".Tsuna they roam around the hotel and Iemitsu show Tsuna his office and the training room in the underground floor of the hotel.

* * *

Iemitsu tell Dohachiro Miro for the interruption which made her relax, but now he can't let a shout knowing Tsuna's real identity.

"Fine then, I am just a looker for his safety in Nami-Gakuen without the real connection in that Mafia. "Miro thought to himself in the Nami-chu faculty room.

* * *

"Their target is you Ninth and Tsuna, all of living human being with a Vongola bloodline." Reborn explained, "and it seems that their objection is to wipeout all the Vongola and..."

"What familgia is them?" angrily interrupted by Ninth.

"Sabbia Familgia; Ninth, and they are doing it for vengeance, to revenge".

"The Sabbia Familgia in which also exist 400 years ago." Reborn nodded and the ninth continued, "I know who is their current leader was, Maurizio Saverio de Sabbia, the eight. Right?"

"That man that you are saying was gone 15 years ago, Ninth. And now the Ninth of the Sabbia Familgia awaken his family again and there are rumors that this man killed the Eight to revenge at the said previous leader of their family."

"Thank you for the information Reborn, continue working on the research," Ninth concluded "so for Tsunayoshi's safety another meeting will be held".

"I will take that as a yes".

* * *

In a nearby town in Namimori, the Okari a rival meeting is Sabbia familgia, the Sabbia Nono is taking a fastest plan.

"So his grandfather already knew".Sabbia leader asked.

"Yes, Lord Monteir",A traitor replied, "And they are taking their steps for Vongola decimo's safety".

"Hahaha, if they only knew. Well then I want Vongola decimo's appearance to be here tomorrow night, Mikoto."

Mikoto is the Sabbia famiglia's guardian which mde the six, he disguised himself as one of the subordinate of Vongola Familigia using his unknown flame.

"Yes, Lord Monteir".

"Tommorow Vongola decimo will DIE". Monteir happily proclaimed.

* * *

-Time Skips-

Sawada's residence, living room

"Really,10th you're not going yet."Hayato happily said.

"Yes and it's merely two weeks, so I can think and enjoy myself with you guys" Tsuna happily confirmed.

Tsuna's friends/guardian is now all in his house as well as his father while Reborn are with the Ninth without knowing the gathering that is happening in Sawada's residence.

"Tsuna, so I think that's a yes in the manner of your attitude."Takeshi interrupted.

"Hai...matte, how long can you read my mind?"

"No, I am just guessing and you fell on it"

"Eh?"

"How dare you baseball freak to do that to 10th" Hayato angrily concluded.

"It's okay Hayato, I think I need it, I cannot control my own flame without using dying will pills and now if I take that training I can learn how to control my flame,and to protect all of you. If I go and train in Italy".

"So, all the rumors are true Sawada,"Riyohei shoutingly interrupted."You are really living to the EXTREME".

Which brings silence to all as well as Haru,Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

"It's okay, all of you don't worry it's just two years".Tsuna sadly said."Wait, Chrome's the only person that is not here excluding Hibari and Reborn".

* * *

Outside Sawada's residence, at the streets of Namimori town, a running girl with an eye patch is hurriedly heading a nearby house with two scary subordinates.

"Come on Ken, Chikusa".Chrome said with a hurried tone."Boss needs me now".

Unknown to them Mikoto Sabbia are just watching nearby.

"'So this is the Mist of 10th generation Vongola such a weak persona, I can easily get to Vongola decimo through her."Mikoto said with a satisfying smirk more like a job well done.

* * *

 **Another chapter ended. Is it mysteriously enough? I am really trying my best to do that. God bless! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Abduction

**Thank you for saying that Lacie-san, Hountoni gomenasai. It is really kind of confusing isn't it.**

 **The list of the Family Bosses of Sabbia famiglia will be revealed after this chapter. And the hidden anomaly of this Famiglia, 400 years since Vongola was founded by Giotto, also Shimon Famiglia by in this.**

 **I will try to compare this mysterious family in the two which also existed 400 years ago.**

* * *

 **Oh, I forgot to tell that this story contains a lot of OCs and Tsuna, a little bit of being OOC.**

 **Domo Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.**

 **Sorry for wrong grammars and typos**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR goes to Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Abduction**

The plan for Tsuna's safety was done; all they will have to do is waiting, for Tsuna to come home after his school. The plan that they came through was to transfer Tsuna and his guardians at the underground base floor of the Vongola hotel which is a hidden Japanese Vongola HQ without everyone knows using the mist flame for his safety.

The interruption for Tsuna's departure really hit a big problem in Vongola HQ which is based in Italy. First, the records of Tsuna in Nami-chu was held frozen which means the school in Italy that he would attend cancelled all the necessary feedback from the , the sudden attack of the Sabbia underground forces in the allied families of third, the safety of Tsuna which is the only heir left, points out a heavy burden because if he dies the Vongola bloodline might end.

Iemitsu let his son to attend the school disregarding the fact that happened yesterday. But he ensure the safety of his son by obeying his orders to have bodyguards with different flame abilities before going back to the Ninth. He also make sure Tsuna's guardian to stay on guard despite the real situation without their knowing for the interruption of his son's training.

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians is at the middle of the hallway when different gossips and murmurings can be heard. When they reach their class Ryohei head back to his own class making sure all is well. Then upon entering Tsuna greet his English teacher Dohachiro Miro.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Miro-sensei".

"Ohayo, Sawada-sama", stunned by adding -sama on what he said he point out the group to sit down. He split the word because of the thought of knowing Tsuna is in the mafia, not only that but also a soon to be boss of the strongest mafia family in the whole come he knew? Gokudera make some information for him to know his beloved boss true identity.

Hayato Gokudera makes some smirk at their teacher as they go on their seat. He thought that it would be the best to have a homeroom teacher as a subordinate for his boss safety against his bullied classmates.

While Tsuna as they went on a comfortable place in the class do his routine, he watch again the blue sky outside the windows and think about how he can enjoy his last two weeks in Japan. Chrome is not with the class today because of the fever he gotten last night. Suddenly his hyper-intuition works again but its not the same as yesterday his not shaking that made him seem nothing wrong might happen. However, his intuition is telling him to be careful but he did not know why. He look around the whole class but its too peaceful, he watched again the skies but his intuition kept on working until he decided to listen to his teacher to escape his intuition.

"Tenth, something wrong?". Hayato whispered but Tsuna shook his head and listen to their teacher.

Lunch time came and as their everyday routine, everybody went up in the roof top to eat having their own bentos, they are discussing the training which each of them will face and Tsuna whom his training will be at though Kyoya Hibari is still sleeping near them.

"Hey, Tsuna it seems that you're not yourself a while ago." Takeshi said, "Is it because of your training?"

"Nah!, well I just..."Tsuna replied.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun!,"Kyoko interrupted, "We are here for you, to all the happenings that all of us been through, your fight for us in the future and your care for protecting us. We are thankful for that, and that's why let us to be the one which will care for you for the last weeks that you are staying here, Tsuna".

"Kyo...Kyoko...". Suprised Tsuna with an edge of tears in his eyes, "Thank you!"

"Kyoko is right, TO THE EXTREME", yelled Ryohei."We will wait and train us well for protecting you SAWADA".

"Tenth, and if you want we can join you to Italy".Hayato interrupted.

"Nah! It's okay Hayato, it is for my training as a boss.I want too, but the Ninth told me I need it and all of you will have you're owns too."Tsuna replied, "But don't worry I will tell the Ninth after the training if all of us can stay there in Vongola HQ".

But what they don't know was Hana Kurokawa is with them eating."Hey, will all of you monkeys stop these",Hana interrupted, "I don't understand, and you Kyoko what are you telling that you cared and what's that fight that you are telling in...the...future?".

"Uhm...!". All of them said.

"It's none of your business, woman."Hayato angrily said. Then a skylark woke up in his sleep which makes everyone stop.

"Hah..., crowd, I will all bite you to death for breaking the peace in Namimori".Kyoya shrugged readying his tonfas.

"No, its not what you think Kyoya were just having a can take your sleep again".Tsuna teasingly said, "And if you want you can join us Kyoya-san", showing his most innocent smile. **(A/N: After all the battles they all been through Tsuna surely have grown and understand each of his guardians feelings, no wonder why he can easily teased Kyoya like that.)** But after that, Kyoya live the crowd and head back downstairs as if the crowd were Tsuna is, never Ryohei and Hayato yelled for not minding them.

"Hey, Kyoya what do you think you are doing TO THE EXTREME.".Ryohei yelled.

"Living us behind, the Tenth is talking to you.., YOU..."yelled Hayato.

"Hey, his already gone and you two are making nonsense."Takeshi interrupted.

"And what exactly are you saying, baseball freak".

"Just shut up Monkeys".Hana shrugged with a really really angry tone. Because actually the whole roof top was like an area full of trouble but except Tsuna who head at the terrace which made everybody worried.

"Calm down, Hana".Kyoko calmly said.

"Hayato, look at Tsuna, his like that during our class."Takeshi replied. "Can you see now, your making nonsense?" Hayato went were Tsuna is standing and thinking. Unknown to him most of them look at him.

While Tsuna is thinking about what his intuition is telling him. And remembering the night when Chrome suddenly collapsed when they are all having fun.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey,Tsuna is that true then, you're being called by your father when you are still a kid like that!".Takeshi laughingly said while Tsuna's aura become red face which made all of them to laugh at him.

"SAWADA TO THE EXTREME, Tsuna-fish".yelled Ryohei which makes Tsuna's face even redder.

Without their knowing Chrome suddenly collapsed while all of them are laughing. Tsuna went towards Chrome. "Chrome... Chrome, what's wrong? , get some water please..."Tsuna said with a hurried tone.

When Chrome suddenly wake up,Tsuna saw the wound on Chrome's palm."Hey Chrome are you all right, what's with this wound".Tsuna worriedly said. Ken and Chikusa suddenly remembered something. While Kyoko, Haru and I-pin are nearly on the edge of crying for Chrome.

"Hey, Vongola that wound, she got that when she accidentally bump up with a passerby, and she did not knew that her hand fell on a sharp stone."Ken calmly said.

"Yeah,yeah so don't worry Vongola, and she is always like that when she was tired."Chikusa supported. "It's okay". But a sadistic aura flew on them when Tsuna stood up and stared at them.

"You two, she's wounded and always like these but you never even bother to tell ME!". Tsuna said with a very angry grimaced.

"Eh!..No Vongola...its...just..that".trembly said by Chikusa.

"Whoa! Tsuna stop...scaring him."Takeshi calmly said but received another angry glare by Tsuna which brings him step back. His getting more like that kid (Reborn) when his angry, he thought.

"Tenth is awesome".Hayato appraisingly said.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Tenth?".Hayato worriedly said. While Tsuna suddenly saw Chrome outside which is not in her real attitude, and she seems very very tired.

"Chrome!...".Tsuna calmly said and realized,"CHROME...CHROME". And run downstairs without further adue.

"TSUNA/SAWADA/TENTH/TSUNAYOSHI"

Tsuna didn't wait any of the call and went to Chrome.

* * *

"Chrome, what's wrong? Why are you here".Tsuna said with a worried tone. But seems no bother at all and walk and walk while Tsuna followed her in whatever place they went. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hana, and Kyoko, also followed, as well as Kyoya for him these prefects cutting classes must be beaten to death.

"Tenth, what's wrong with her, were are we going?".Hayato questioned with a worried tone.

"I don't know we must follow, she is not in herself."Tsuna replied in a hurried tone.

"Chrome...". Kyoko whispered and then followed.

Tsuna's subordinates did not intend to notice or follow which seemed that they are also not in their selves because seeing the future boss run like that seems death to them. They did not notice that the one they are submitted to care and protect are in great danger. An unfamiliar fellow is standing behind the fence outside Nami-gakuen baseball field which controls an unknown flame; he is the one that blinds the mind of 20 Vongola subordinates until fell on near death situation.

After many walks Chrome stop at the Kokuyo Land but outside the theme park. While Kyoya who is very angry and ready to attack at Tsuna for cutting classes suddenly felt numb, he felt some electricity is being point at him to death, then suddenly all of them except for Tsuna, felt the same thing.

Then Chrome started laughing. Tsuna realized what his intuition is telling him at the moment he saw his guardians started to fall unconscious. Tsuna thought he really did a wrong move.

"Tsuna/Tenth/Sawada/Tsunayoshi/Herbivore."

"All of you..."Tsuna said in a panic mode. "Chrome?" And Chrome suddenly went on being Mikoto, one of the guardians of Sabbia Famiglia. Tsuna went on numb realizing every piece of what is happening, seeing his friends and guardians unconscious, and thinking what action he must do.

"Easily to be fooled, Vongola, HAHAHA..." Mikoto laughingly said." You can come out onii-san".

"Who are the two of you? And what do you want?."Tsuna said in a very angry tone. "Where is Chrome, were did you take **her**?"

"Hey, Bro to many questions...Hahaha."Renji said, the older brother of Mikoto, "But don't worry we don't need them its only you".

Tsuna stunned by the statement and asks." Me, why...?".

"By the way we are the Sabbia, and second we do only need you, come with us or else..."Mikoto said.

"Or else, What?".Tsuna replied, readying his pills and mittens for a fight.

"We will kill your guardians oh, I mean your friends."Renji said in a killing intent aura.

Tsuna knew the place where he is in, he didn't mean to end up like this so he really definitely wanted to fight because knowing the subordinates that he left will find him and find some reinforcements.

"I will not going to let you take me and kill my friends, **I WILL NOT!** ".Tsuna yelled with a grimaced.

"Oh really, Bro He's not thinking".Renji said calmly. But Tsuna who is very fast fly to them and punch Mikoto in a sudden glimpse. "You, Vongola you're making me angry".

But Mikoto step back and use his unknown flame of illusions on Tsuna's friend and guardians, however Tsuna knows his actions and make a wall of ice using Zero-point-breakthrough, to make a boundary between his fights and his unconscious then wondered the type of flame they are using, it is the first time he saw that type.

"You're pissing me of, Vongola".Yelled Mikoto,"Onii-san...". And Renji fired his electric power in a high pressure that made Tsuna's comrades grew unconscious but they forgot how fast Tsuna is. It seems that these two Sabbia guardians cannot defeat Tsuna and they are more on tactics but they are still slow.

While Tsuna using combative tactics, he punched Renji which made him flew open to his brother making them stumble and made a hole on the ground.

"WHERE is CHROME?". Tsuna said readying his X-burner sequence.

"Think we know where she is, your dumb,"Mikoto calmly said, then before Tsuna can air his X-burner, Mikoto saw a ferocious man behind Tsuna using a different color flames.

Tsuna in shocked, a sharp steel stab on his chest, "So...sorry eve...everyone..."he whispered, after that a complete darkness surrounded him. (yes, but not aimed at heart)

"You weaklings if I did not come you two are dead, how did this Vongola beat you". Conrad Crow said angrily, another Guardian of Sabbia.

"Sorry, but his Vongola decimo and the way he fights, we have no match."Mikoto informed,"Think I don't use tactics, I did, and I was thinking about his comrades, look."

Then Conrad saw the wall of ice, " In that case, it seems that Lord Monteir is right, he's strong but his kindness is he's weakness".Conrad said calmly while looking at Tsuna who started to loss more blood.

"I guess we must head back, before this Vongola die, our boss is waiting",Renji said in a hurried tone, "Let us live before his comrades, wakes up".

"Right/Let's Go".

* * *

At the same time, Reborn and Vongola Nono are having a talk. About the mysterious familigia that rise suddenly.

"What do you think,Reborn?", Nono said, "Why they suddenly wanted to vanish all of us having Vongola blood, especially Tsuna?"

"Sorry Nono, I don't know why. But from what I have investigated the Eight Sabbia boss was not dead, just dissapeared and maybe at his 80's. And it is also said that when the said boss wanted to retire, his daughter, the soon to be ninth run away and no trace of her was left. His father maybe at 50's or early 60's that time."

"So, what is the connection of this? From what is happening now."

"I believe that there is an anomaly on the said family, why the current boss of the said familgia is spreading rumors that he killed the previous boss to have the throne. Which we knew it is not true."

"You are saying that the current boss is not the real boss that must take the throne but the runaway daughter. Then where is the Eight boss, why did they not kill the said boss if they are spreading such rumors." Ninth replied rising his eye brow.

"I also believe, though the investigation also says that the fake Sabbia boss right now are not equip of their symbolizing thing which is the Sabbia ring. And my conclusion is the Eight boss knew where it is, which is the reason why he did not kill the said boss. Because this previous boss they are talking about still holds their most prize possession."

"I still don't understand what it meant on Vongola, rather than they wanted to be stronger than us which explains it."Ninth sighed, "And why focus on us rather than finding their rings."

"This familgia is full of ," Reborn said then cross his legs, "I hereby taking your permission to consult to Talbot about this. I believe he knew something about this."

Ninth nodded and Reborn left him inside the room, which supposedly Decimo's office to be at the said hotel.

 _'A familgia which also existed 400 years ago. The same us Vongola and Shimon. What connection does it imply? Why is the Bloodline of Vongola do about it?'_

* * *

 **So I will try to get rid the confusion with a little hint of the History of Sabbia famiglia. But this little idea of mine was thanks to Akira Amano, well she owns the original story. And this whole part of fiction is just my idea in attempting to have the continuation of the whole story.**

Before Giotto move to Japan after the massive mafia war, he made an oath together with Cozart that when their to families fight the Vendicare must go in between. **(A/N: That's what I remember, if any of my future readers knew please let me know. Cozart and Giotto are best friends, well that's the canon said, in my story they are three which are childhood friends. Sepira; Luche, Aria and Yuni's ancestor intrusted the three with such power that they oath to protect, called Vires Particularum which stands for** _ **Elemental Powers**_ **that made a planet. Please remember this; it is aside from the Tri-ni-sette Policy that holds the Balance of the Universe or the earth rather.)** Well all knew the history of Shimon, so let us continue then.

Saverio Sabbia, which Giotto and Cozart called "Rio", is the Sabbia Primo which holds the 3rd element that makes the Vires Particularum. From his two friends he is a person that always contradicts with his two best friends, which is why his guardians tease him as the black sheep of the family.

After the massive mafia war Rio heard the rumors of his best friend Giotto of stepping down the throne and he also knew about Spade's involvement on it, knowing Giotto he doesn't want secrecy in the family. So Rio knew that D. Spade work all the necessary things that made a burden in his two best friends. He knew that Gio will not betray Coz, even though he still insisted to not help his friends and abandon them. Unknown to him he is also being manipulated by D. Spade which is the very reason, why he join the said Mist Guardian's ideology of being the strongest alliance of the whole mafia world.

After that, Ricardo, the Vongola Secondo was put to throne. Unknown to him this man was also under Spade's power of manipulation. Their aim of being the strongest Family and alliance came true and Rio was sure he was part of it, and for him it is an honor. Though after many years he truthfully let go of the fond memories he have with his best friends because of the power him and his famiglia experiencing.

Then Sabbia Famiglia was placed on a second spot of being the most strongest and powerful family in the world. And for D. Spade it is a threat to the Vongola famiglia, so he made Ricardo to order to eradicate the whole Sabbia family and get its rings which pushes more the Vongola at the top spot and the most fear mafia famiglia.

News spread like wild fire about the defeat and extermination of the said family, but unknown to D. Spade his plan though succeeded was not a success. The Sabbia Primo and his guardians manage to escape together with a few family members. Rio which receives a severe wound, was dying, in this time he then realizes all the things he done in his life. He even imagined that the reason why all of these things are happening is because of his dream to become powerful which resulted on betraying and abandoning his friends, it is karma that wants a payback time.

Before dying, in face of his guardians and the few survivors he made an oath in sign of his repentance that they will take away all the Sabbia rings to be protected from the hands of the foe. And when the time comes when the said famiglia rise again they will never interfere in any business and activities that Shimon and Vongola might do they will always stay at the shadow to prevent the past to repeat itself.

Then the remaining guardians and members decided to live a normal life away from the mafia.

Many years had passed, unknown to Sabbia Primo his former sweetheart bear a child, in name as Mossimo. Sabbia Primo's girlfriend is a member of royalties, only daughter of Duke of Palermo that broke up with him because of knowing Rio was in the mafia.

Mossimo Saverino, later became the Duke, got married and has two boy children. The elder whose name is Vito Saverino did not want to be a duke that's why he passed his heritage to his younger sibling, Sito. Vito became a well-known historian, geologist and explorer. After many years, he got married and blessed with a baby boy named as Cossimo, a name that Vito took from his father's name. And this young boy became the Sabbia Secondo, Cossimo Saverino Sabbia.

Well, Vito being an explorer manage to find the Sabbia famiglia, which lives hidden in the woods of Rome. He became interested when he saw the uniqueness of the family having brown eyes and hair. **(A/N: I know you all got the hint).**

 **VONGOLA**

 **FAMILY**

1.(PRIMO)-GIOTTO

2.(SECONDO)-RICARDO

3.(TERZO)

4.(QUARTO)

5.(QUINTO)

6.(SESTO)-SIMORA

7.(SETTIMO)-FABIO

8.(OTTAVO)-DANIELA

9.(NONO)-TIMOTEO

10.(DECIMO)-TSUNAYOSHI

 **SABBIA**

 **FAMILY**

1.(PRIMO)-SAVERIO

?

2.(SECONDO)-COSSIMO

3.(TERZO)

4.(QUARTO)

5.(QUINTO)

6.(SESTO)

7.(SETTIMO)

8.(OTTAVO)-MAURIZIO

9.(NONO)-MONTEIR?

 **SHIMON**

 **FAMILY**

1.(PRIMO)-COZART

10.(DECIMO)-ENMA

 **I hope I got rid of the confusion; I am planning of writing the Sabbia's history when ottavo Sabbia's explanations with the Vongola Tenth Generation enter. But I guess it's a long way to go. Please Review. GOB BLESS!**


	4. Chapter 4:Worries

**To all my readers thank you very much.**

 **And to IHAVENONAME AND IDC, thank you and as your wish here's the new chappie.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR**

 **Sorry for wrong grammars and typos.**

 _'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Worries**

In the Vongola hotel (Japanese HQ), Iemitsu suddenly fell the vase on the newly fully furnished office of Tsuna and broke it. Because of the same bloodline, his intuition is telling him, that something bad has happened.

Then he received a call from his subordinate whom he ordered to stay put and never live an eye on his son.

Phone call conversation:

"Hello, CEDEF Boss speaking".Ietmitsu replied.

"Boss...boss...". Leader of the 20 subordinates of Vongola in Nami-Gakuen said in a very tense and scared tone.

"What...what's wrong?, tell me".

"Boss, the...Tenth and his comrades..."

"What about TSUNA? Spit it out".

"We... cannot find them, Boss..., we already have been searched the whole school area of Nami-Gakuen, and their classmates told us that they followed a lady in Kukuyo uniform during lunch time".

"How can these be possible, how can you not know it all, you are all 20 and a bunch of kids easily escaped from you. Now tell me".

"Boss...we...we all fell unconscious and it seems that, the one that did this was using a flame that we cannot distinguish about for us to felt a near death situation."

"The... Sabbia is taking their action it can't be..."

"Boss?".

"Search the whole Namimori, ah... wait, the Kukuyo Land as well and do it immediately. I need the feedback right away".

And before the leader can reply a yes, the call ended.

 _'My..my little tuna where are you?...a flame...that they cannot distinguished.'_

* * *

At Kukuyo Land, the Theme Park ruins, Chrome suddenly woke up in a sleep after her long slept from fever when she collapsed at Tsuna's house. Mukuro told her from her dream that Tsuna is in a very bad situation and she needs to find him. **(AN: Mukuro was with Fran training the little kid at Italy)**. And Mukuro said that she is weak for not identifying a mist flame user who used her blood. Then Ken and Chikusa are very much worried at her.

"Wake up at least, lady". Chikusa angrily said.

"Ken, Chikusa we must find boss". Chrome said in a hurried tone. And head outside until her comrades followed her.

"Chrome..." Ken yelled.

Until they reached a wall of ice which she identified a ZPB of her boss and she recognized her fellow guardian and friend at another side of the wall. They are still unconscious which made her panicked. But the most frightening thing is when she saw a pool of blood and a large ruined of soil that made a hole which represented that there's a battle happened at the site.

Suddenly Ken and Chikusa escorted Chrome at another side of the wall to reach her co-guardians and friends that still fell unconscious. But she never finds her boss.

"Ken, Chikusa check them up if they are still breathing I will find were boss is". Chrome said in a very worried tone. Ken and Chikusa followed what Chrome has ordered and they found out that everyone was normal in breathing but held unconscious.

"Hey, woman they are all breathing." Chikusa said, "How about your boss?"

Chrome never replied but just completely staring at the blood on another wall. Until she recognized that the blood is, her boss' blood. Then she ignored the staring eyes of her two comrades, and just burst on crying.

Suddenly reinforcements came and saw the situation they call the medical team of Vongola and carry all the unconscious bodies at the underground facilities of Japanese also took out a blood sample on the incident to know which blood it maybe.

* * *

When all was at the medical room of the underground facility, Iemitsu, the Ninth and Reborn as well as Dino of the Cavallone are on a great stress they are all investigating how and why Tsuna is abducted. Reborn on the other hand was on scheduled to go to Talbot but interrupted when he heard the news.

"We all know that Sabbia Famiglia is all behind these". Said by Ninth angrily . "They are taking a very fast step".

"Absolutely Ninth, and Tsuna's life is in great danger, "Reborn replied in a worried tone, "I said he must be safe, but now, ah!".

"I wonder where my son is, right now..."Iemitsu said in the edge of crying. And Dino suddenly came bursting at the door, tripped and face flat on the floor. _'It hurts!'_ He thought and stand-up, Reborn smirked at this.

"Sorry for the interruption, Ninth," Dino shrugged in a very tense and tired mode, "The investigation said that a powerful flame was used for Tsuna's guardians to held unconscious and a another flame for the 20 leagues of subordinates at Nami-Gakuen."

"So are you saying that they planned all of these, sort of things beforehand".Reborn interrupted.

"How about Chrome, she was the lady that they followed, right! Wearing a Kukuyo uniform". Iemitsu interrogated.

"Uhm...according to her she is not the one that they followed but a flame user that uses illusions but not mist who disguised himself as her,"Dino informed, "It's more like a trap for Tsuna, I guess..."

"What!, oh... Tsunayoshi, where are you," Ninth said shockingly."But what kind of flame would it be if it is not a mist?"

"His kindness can kill himself",Reborn said in a worried tone. _'I really need to talk to Talbot'._

"And most of all...the blood behind the wall of ice is". Dino tensely said.

"Is what Dino?...Don't say it's".Iemitsu interrupted in a manner of not allowing its Tsuna's blood.

"Yes, it's Tsuna's blood..."Dino said when the edge of his eyes is nearly crying.

This goes to Iemitsu who felt like the whole earth is pour upon him and he fell on his own body and started crying, same with the Ninth except Reborn who hides his eyes under his fedora.

* * *

While Chrome, Ken and Chikusa are waiting for Tsuna's friends and guardians to wake up, Chrome is still crying at the corner of the room while the two are telling her to eat the food that the Vongola staffs gave which left unmoved. It's been two hours since they went at the HQ and the information of Tsuna's where about has not yet find, which made the unconscious group more than two hours slept.

"It's my entire fault, I am weak I did not recognized that it's the enemy, yesterday." Chrome said crying with guilt," I didn't recognize that he used my blood to disguise himself as me, if only I am like Mukuro-sama, I can save boss".

"Don't blame yourself for the situation, do you think Vongola will want the way you are right now."Ken said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, Ken is right, woman." Chikusa supported with loud voice, "how can you fight back if you are weaker because you are not eating and left crying, huh".

At that moment, at Chikusa's loud voice each started to wake up. This made Chrome stop crying and surprised.

"Ah! I can't remember what happen, my head is aching TO THE EXTREME", Ryohei yelled, "Oh! Where am I, EXTREME".

"Shut up, lawn-head your waking me up". Hayato protested.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU EXTREMELY ARE OCTOPUS-HEAD?".

"Grrr...rrrr, JUST SHUT-UP ". Hayato said in a very angry manner. Then Hayato roam around his eyes and saw everyone's hand on their heads. As if they are also feeling the same ache he felt. He wonder why and where they are, until he saw Chrome who is looking at them worriedly, he stared at her trying to remember something but Chrome whom started again crying went to Kyoko and Hana.

"Chrome!, where are we, why are we in the infirmary bed...".Kyoko said."Why are you crying?"

"And Chrome...ah my head hurts..."Hana interrupted.

"Hnm...".Kyoya quietly opposed.

"You all can't remember what happened!" Chrome replied in a worried tone. Then Takeshi who is quiet suddenly came up with something.

"I...I remember, where...where is... Tsuna".Takeshi said shockingly.

While Kyoko and Hana thought the same thing where is Tsuna, staring at Chrome worriedly.

"Sawada? Yes… to the EXTREME".

"Tsuna's the only one who is not here". Takeshi added. Then Hayato who is sitting at the bed, suddenly burst at Chrome and scream angrily at the weeping lady with Ken and Chikusa as protectors.

"Where is the **TENTH**?, **WHAT DID YOU DO AT HIM** ", yelled Hayato, "WE ARE FOLLOWING YOU, when...when..."

"We all collapsed..."Takeshi said while still thinking, "And I remember Tsuna still looking at you Chrome while I collapsed".

Chrome started to cry harder when she remembered again the blood and his unableness to protect her boss, which made Hayato shout louder at her. **"CHROME... WHERE IS TENTH WHAT DID YOU DO..."**

"Hey, hey kid stop shouting at Chrome she doesn't do anything".Ken said protectively. While Chrome kept on weeping until she fell on the floor by herself."CHROME..."Ken said in a worried tone while touching the shoulder of Chrome.

"Stop it Monkey, you're making her cry harder".Hana shrugged.

"It's...it's...okay,"Chrome said while crying, "I...let...the... enemy...to...get my...blood without noticing...I let...him to...disguised himself as...me!"

"WHAT!", all except Ken and Chikusa.

* * *

Then Dino urged himself very fast at the Medical facility where he heard loud shouting noises together with burst in the door, and they saw a crying Chrome at the floor while in front of her was a two angry persona staring at Hayato which in shocked as well as all the people inside the room.

"What happened here?.."Dino said in a hurried tone.

"Di...Dino!".Takeshi said in shocked. While Hayato came flying at Dino holding the collar of his brown yellow jacket without minding Reborn which is behind.

 **"WHERE IS THE TENTH?"** , yelled Hayato in a loud voice.

"Stop it, Baka...if Tsuna saw you like that do you think he will be happy", Reborn seriously interrupted.

"Tenth...!"Hayato said in a soft voice.

"Master...why...where is... Sawada".Ryohei said and yes without Chrome stop weeping and look at the very serious man who hides his eyes under his fedora.

"Tsuna...has been...abducted..."Dino tensely informed while at the edge of crying.

"WHAT/TENTH/TSUNA/SAWADA".

"Herbivore", Kyoya whispered.

"And...We saw a pool of blood at the site when we all finds you and the tests say it's... Tsuna". Dino said with the edge of tears. Then Hayato tries to run at the door but stop by a gunshot made by Reborn, luckily no one hits. And Kyoko and Hana stand to help Chrome while Takeshi and Ryohei seated at the bed and Kyoya tries to get out the room but also held a stop.

"Do you want to make some trouble, if Tsuna comes back and you're not here, what do you think will Tsuna feel, huh, Gokudera."Reborn said in a serious manner."And you Hibari I know you are not interested, but at least, make some respect".

"Reborn is right, the whole Vongola and the CEDEF as well as the Varia are all making their move to find Tsuna".Dino interrupted.

"But...but...the blood". Hayato said in a soft voice.

"Hayato..."Takeshi whispered.

"It's...Tsuna's blood...but I trust Tsuna and he IS TSUNA, even though his stupid I knew my student's abilities".Reborn said hiding his eyes under his fedora.

"Yeah, master is right; Sawada is Sawada and WE ALL KNOW HIS STRONG TO THE EXTREME".

"Lawn-head".Hayato said while beggining to cry.

"Ryohei".

"Onii-san".

* * *

At the same time at Sawada's household; Nana Sawada was busy washing the dishes, I-pin and Lambo are playing while Fuuta and Bianchi are busy chatting. That suddenly a plate fell from the head of house's gripped.

"Maman, what happen?" Fuuta worriedly said.

"Nothing Fuuta don't mind Maman, I just loosen my grip on the plate." Nana explained.

Bianchi went to them, to join the little trouble. "Let me help you Maman, let me do the dishes". Nana nodded and cleans the floor.

Bianchi saw that something is wrong with Nana. She left behind the plates and talk with Nana."Fuuta, can you please check how Lambo and I-pin are doing". She said while Fuuta nodded and smile brightly.

"Maman, is something wrong? You look pale." Nana looks at her at this.

"None, I mean nothing's wrong. I just miss my husband". And then she smiled which made Bianchi feel relief. But Nana was really not feeling well. _'This is a bad omen, Right. Please don't let anything bad happen to my son and husband.'_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading... Please review, next chapter will be release next month, 2nd Saturday. God bless_**

 ** _Chapter 5: How Hana know Vongola?_**


	5. Chapter 5:How did Hana knew Vongola?

**Hello minna-san, New chapter from me as promised and from now on I will try my best to add more chapters here. I really wanted to finish this one.**

 **School sure is hectic, that's why I can't focus with this and on February 18 and 19, my pre-final exam has been scheduled. Then let's add the researches and homeworks. But I don't whine, really I'm just happy that I uploaded this one before the exact date that I said.**

 **By the way, thank you very much to all whom followed and favorited my story. God Bless, ENJOY.**

"Normal"

 _"thoughts and flashback"_

 **CHAPTER 5: HOW DID HANA KNEW VONGOLA?**

At the Vongola HQ, underground of the Japanese Vongola Hotel a certain black hair lady at the age of 18 seems to be out of place. She knew something is wrong, why everyone are crying or not in mood, Sawada Tsunayoshi has been kidnapped but for her why is everybody is like that when it comes to him. He is a dame student that even easy academic questions cannot answer. But truly a few years ago, there seems to be a changed that Kurokawa Hana cannot pinpoint.

Who is Sawada Tsunayoshi? Why they are in a Japanese Base that they called Vongola HQ? She knew what Vongola was; she heard and read many articles about that, it is the Vongola del Cielo International Corporations. That is the Vongola she knew right! Still what is Sawada's connection to it; she knew there are things she didn't know.

So Kurokawa Hana cannot hide it anymore, she look around Gokudera Hayato is still glaring at anyone with tears in his eyes, Yamamoto Takeshi the guy she knew that always laugh are deep in thought and happiness vanish from his face, Hibari Kyoya well he is Hibari Kyoya after all, Sasagawa Ryohei, her best friend's brother lose his energy, then Dukuro Chrome still she is crying, and her best friend's face it is the first time she saw that face it is full of sorrow and hopeless. But there are a few faces that she cannot recognize, the two guys behind Chrome that protecting her, a man in suit with fedora hat that just shoot multiple times which she was sure she saw before its just that she don't know and the Italian guy with Blonde hair she was sure he is Dino-sensei but his looks differ in many ways.

"You wanna know the truth isn't it Kurokawa Hana." This made her flinched and every eye in the room landed on her.

Then this made her to burst out all of his thoughts, " I-I...I...j-just...want to know who Sawada Tsunayoshi is, and...W-why...all...of you are like that. What really is happening?" Everyone except Reborn and Kyoya are shocked. _'Yeah sure, she is the only one that doesn't know everything.'_ They all thought except the said two.

Reborn smirked at this and everyone's eyes land on him. "Well, Hana~"

"Tch, she doesn't deserve to know about Juudaimme, Reborn-san". Hayato interrupted.

"Matte, Gokudera everyone who is a friend deserves to know." Takeshi replied. Hana then glared at Hayato.

"What makes you said that, Hayato?" Reborn sadistically said which made the said man to gulp.

"I-if...we just and focus on finding Juudaimme maybe we are not in this state".

"Well, Hana don't mind him." Reborn smirkingly said.

"So what is it, then and who are you? I am sure I saw you before".

"I am the number 1 hitman, Reborn Vongola Decimo's tutor".

"W-wait you're what?"

"I will say it again I am Reborn, a hitman and Vongola Decimo's tutor."

"What is Vongola Decimo's connection with this?" Hana replied, "I know Vongola, and Decimo is tenth, right!"

"The things you knew about Vongola is just the basic information that any civilian knew, you really didn't know the real thing." Reborn hide his eyes under his fedora and everyone stay silent. "Let me tell you, a secret that will change your understanding about life".

Hana intently looked at the said hitman.

"Well it all started when~"

 _"You are my what!"said a 14 years old Tsuna._

 _"I am your home tutor, Dame-Tsuna to train you as the next boss of Vongola Famiglia, the strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world". Reborn said hiding his eyes under his fedora._

 _"B-but your just a kid," the young boy said while laughing hard,, "and what Mafia, isn't that criminals."_

"Then that start his normal life gathering his 6 guardians and now 7 because of having 2 mists guardians, even though Mukuro didn't want to admit my student and I knew he is part of the family after all." Said Reborn, "Oh, the next is Mukuro Rukudo, a Vindicare escapee."

"W-wait, you are the baby wearing a suit that Sawada said his younger sibling." Hana said surprising everyone at the room.

"Oh, my Dame-student said that."

"Yes and how come you're such an adult now."

"You will know and we will be getting there".

* * *

Time skips

Reborn told Hana everything that his student's friends knew, about the time when many Namimori students are being ambushed, Tsuna's fight between Mukuro, the battle for the Position of the next Vongola Tenth Generation, the fight at the future, the misunderstanding between the Shimon famiglia, and the Battle of the Arcobaleno curse.

Even the Trinisette Policy was well explained by him, the arcobaleno's and the Vongola being a mafia family that is on the good side. This left Hana gaping letting the sudden way of information be sink in her mind.

"S-Sawada, really all do that a-a-and a-all of you a-are Ma-ma-MAFIA?" said Hana shockingly.

"You can say that." Reborn smirked on this, "Now, do you want to join or not?"

"In Sawada's Family?." Reborn nodded and everyone did the same.

~Pause~

"Of course". Everyone in the room sighed in relief, "Now, are we going to find the boss or not." Hana talk back.

* * *

Reborn went to Talbot after the little meeting, all the Vongola alliances and forces around the globe are in code Red which means that all are doing their very best to find the Sabbia Famiglia's hide out to rescue their future boss.

In the Sawada household, a phone call was heard. Bianchi went to pick-up the phone and left Nana who was at that time cleaning the shards of the plates.

 **Phone call conversation:**

"Moshi, moshi Sawada household." Bianchi started. "Who is this?"

"Bianchi? Is that you?" Iemitsu sighed in relief.

"Yes! Bianchi speaking".

"Thank Goodness."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You are needed here at the HQ, something bad happen at Tsuna~" Iemitsu said with a crack voice.

"W-what happen to him?"

"H-his being kidnapped and I don't want Nana to know about this." Then Bianchi heard Nana's voice which says 'Bianchi, are you alright who's that?'

"Nothing Maman, wrong number".

"It's Nana, does she heard us?"

"No she didn't, I'm going there now and I'am sure Reborn is the one who wanted me to be there."

"You know him too well." Then they hung up.

And the call ended.

* * *

 **There are a lot of situations that is bound to happen for a reason and Tsuna hasn't found yet.**

 **Next Chapter: Sabbia Famiglia**


	6. Chapter 6: Sabbia Famiglia

**Hi minna, new chapter is here. Thank you for reviewing Frwt. I appreciate it very much, knowing that you are also curious about Tsuna's situation.**

 **I don't own KHR**

 **Sorry for wrong grammars and typos. My second time in writing khr.**

 _'thought'_ "normal"

 **Previously on The Truth of the Sky**

"H-his being kidnapped and I don't want Nana to know about this." Then Bianchi heard Nana's voice which says 'Bianchi, are you alright who's that?'

"Nothing Maman, wrong number".

"It's Nana, does she heard us?"

"No she didn't, I'm going there now and I'am sure Reborn is the one who wanted me to be there."

"You know him too well." Then they hung up.

And the call ended.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: SABBIA FAMILGIA**

Nana Sawada, the Decimo's mother felt an air of difference which she does not know why. When Bianchi left and said she will just find his lover (Reborn, definitely); she had a feeling that things are not in a right way. His son, his Tsu-kun is not yet at home and it's getting dark.

However, Bianchi's word keep on circulating in her mind that everything will be fine; his son was just doing a project in his friend's house. But still, that did not make him feel any better. Yes, his Tsu-kun normally didn't take any talk that he will go there or anywhere; his son was lost for 3 days and he just shrugged it off, not because she is a bad mother that had no concern at all, but she just knew whatever his son was doing, he can manage them all.

Now, what?

She will just trust his son and friends from now and wait.

 _'This is the very reason I ran away. I wanted to live a normal life, running away from blood, chaos...and hurt. Iemitsu...please don't let me lose my trust on you.'_ She thought, readying herself to sleep and go to the dreamland.

* * *

It's exactly 11 o'clock and the people at the underground base of Vongola which is located at the said family hotel are still on their tracks on a big LED which is used by Shoichi and Spanner. They are keeping their attentions on the scene inside that shows the different locations around the world in search for the Decimo. Different reports are being submitted and watched with full intention.

"Where is Reborn, Ninth?" Iemitsu broke the ice at the room by the question.

"He is going to Talbot, discussing a few clues about all of this." The current Don of Vongola answered.

"So the history of Vongola maybe involve in this situation again." The ever so intelligent Right-hand man of Decimo said.

Iemitsu smirked and said "As expected from you. Definitely it is."

"We cannot lose him, do we?" seriously said by Ninth. All nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, 7:27 am

"What to expect with Shoichi and Spanner you really are here." Reborn said interestingly.

"Another problem is it, Signore Reborn?" Talbot replied.

"You never failed to amaze me, Talbot."

Talbot smirks at this. The two began to walk inside the house where said man was staying. You can see the worrying feeling Reborn had in his eyes as he sat on the chair. And without another point, he spoke again.

"What do you know about the Sabbia Famiglia, Talbot?" Reborn calmed himself with the sudden question and add another question, "Why are they attacking Vongola and its allies?"

Talbot was surprise by the questions, "What made you said that? The Sabbia famiglia has been quiet for years and not contributing to any aspects involving Vongola. If so, they are still very reluctant to make any unnegotiable ideals with the strongest famiglia."

"You're right about that, but how can you say their intention in kidnapping the future Decimo of Vongola, in which they succeeded to." Talbot pauses at the sudden information.

"De-Decimo has been kidnapped~".

"By Sabbia Famiglia".

Talbot knew Sabbia to well and he knew they will not do such things. He wanted to replied at that but Reborn interrupted him again.(Maybe Reborn is panicking it's almost a day his student has been gone).

"So Talbot any words at that".

"Let me tell you a new information about Vongola Primo and why I knew that Sabbia Famiglia will never cross path in hurting Vongola."

"So there is something here that I didn't know about. Another secret?"

"Not really, but it's all about Vires particularum in which I thought will be left unknown". Reborn smirk and listen intently.

"Luche, the ancestor of Yuni which is the ex-sky arcobaleno, not only hold the tri-ni-sette policy that made a balance on the universe. And we all knew that it all includes the sky and it's elements." Reborn nodded.

"Together with Checkerface they hold the Vires Particularum, it is the one that holds the elements of the whole earth and because of that the two holders find three lucky individuals that they entrusted to hold the most valuable and indispensable thing on earth".

"And that is Giotto, Cozart and..." Reborn tried to figure out.

"You are right about the two but the third one is Saverio which holds the water element. He is the First Sabbia boss, they all started their famiglia's in the same year. You may think it's quite odd the Vongola and Shimon are on the same generation but the Sabbia Famiglia is on the Ninth."

"Then what is the real reason?" Reborn questioned.

"The thing is, Signore Reborn, when Vongola Primo left his throne. He went to Shimon Primo and we knew the reality that happened there, and how a loving friend, Giotto is, and how Daemon Spade made all things to get worst."

"So back at the Sabbias, Talbot." Reborn is getting impatient every minute.

"The Sabbia Primo continued his alliance with the Vongola Secondo, we can say that the said man was hungry for power that time and did not speak with any of his childhood friend Giotto and Cozart anymore. Then there he thought, he made a strong bond with Vongola Secondo but not.

There's a sudden attack that made the Sabbia Primo realize his mistakes, he said that beforehand he just wanted power and the growth of his famiglia. But after the attack he felt a sudden feeling of awareness, as if he had been controlled in a long time. He wanted to see his bestfriends that he knew was suffering.

He saw his family members that survived and escape the attack circling around him. He was wounded and on the edge of death, and he knew even if he died he can never repay the sin he made with his friend.

At that time in the place where Giotto and Cozart met, he was also meant to be there, too went there for an important meeting which he knew about Giotto's stepping down but he refused. So before the Sabbia Primo died he promised to never involve his famiglia in any of the Vongola and Shimon's business that will end up hurting the two Famiglia's.

And many years had passed before the Sabbia Famiglia brought back its state as we know now."

"So that is the reason why Sabbia famiglia do not engage in any alliances and you think they are not the one who have done all of this." Reborn impatiently said.

"Yes, it is."

"But what can you say if it has been identified that they are the one that kidnapped Tsuna, which possesses a new type of flame for us. You just said that they have a water flame type in which I never seen before."

Talbot felt a dark aura surrounding Reborn and he felt nervous. "If that was true and they are truly the Sabbia, there must something we need to figure out here."

* * *

At the Vongola HQ, a sudden video call made every occupant of the room become agitated and awake.

"Wahh~"

"It's extremely morning"

The eyes of every occupants fluttered open.

"Oh, did I wake up everybody?"

"I will bite you to death, Kozato Enma".

Hayato Gokudera glared at him, " What do you think?"

"Gomen ne minna-san, I just call to report that the attacks of Sabbia Famiglia halted.""

"Why, what's with the sudden change of action?" Shoichi questioned.

"We also don't know, they suddenly retreated in the middle of the battle. Is Dino-san there?"

"His not here, he is also finding a way to find Tsuna." Ninth said.

"Why do you want to see Dino?". Iemitsu questioned.

"Nothing really, just wants to shout at him. I'm calling for back-up, good thing the foe's retreated".

"You're making us smile, don't you".Enma nodded, "Thank you, but I think I'm the only one that get it".

"I get it baka, I just can't smile without Juudaimme".

After that, the video call ended, all of them cannot take to eat and have their breakfast. Ninth and Iemitsu left the room to attend some meetings with the other famiglias regarding the attack.

"Uhm?"

"What is it, Kyoko?" It troubled Kyoko again seeing his brother back in the upset mode.

"It's just that all of you did not eat the dinner last night and it's worrying me." She raises her head and look at everyone then went on the Chrome's side. Everyone stay silent, literally dead silent. "Chrome you must eat, Tsuna will get mad if he heard the news that you are not eating, hence, skipping your meals."

Having thought of his Boss Chrome began eating her food. But the boys except Chikusa and Ken paid no attention at her they are just busy exploring and gaping at the food prepared to them. This made Hana to:

"ARE YOU ALL GOING TO EAT OR STARVE TO DEATH? DO YOU THINK YOUR BOSS WILL BE HAPPY IF HE SEEN ALL OF YOU IN SUCH A STATE? YOU ALL ARE IDIOT".

This made the boys to wake up in their worst state.

* * *

Reborn was not in a very good mood, it's 12:46 pm and no word has been delivered by him from the headquarters and he knew what state his student was, right now. So after his meeting with Talbot he went straight ahead at the HQ.

At the HQ he did not expect what he would see Tsuna''s guardians are...

"So, everyone is doing their jobs as Decimo's guardians, I thought I will see...Hayato Gokudera still scowling and angry, Takeshi Yamamato having no response, Ryohei Sasagawa with no energy, Chrome Dokuro still crying, and Kyoya Hibari leaning in a wall refusing to crowd." Reborn said to all as every person of the room turn their gazes upon him.

"It's for Juudaimme." said by the storm as he was focusing his attention in a screen at the possible hideouts of the Sabbia Famiglia.

"The rain needs the sky, so he knows where to pour out." said man was busy helping Spanner.

"Sawada, needs me as his sun and older brother." said he with helping Kyoya with the list of numbers of alliances that requesting for back-up.

"That Herbivore, owes me a fight for crowding with this herbivores." the cloud of Vongola said after a call.

"Bossu will not be happy if he sees us in such state Reborn-san."

"Good thing, you all realized that. Although I knew it's not easy."

"We will overcome this, and we will going to get Vongola." Spanner said interrupting the scene.

"Yeah, Tsuna is Tsuna we all must take on a positive point of view." Shoichi said lighting up the mood.

 _"I hope...so"_ Reborn thought turning both of his hand into a tight fist.

When Ninth and Iemitsu entered they motion for everyone to engage themselves in the report that Reborn would tell.

Reborn told them everything that him and Talbot discussed. And every occupants inside the room held different expressions.

"So Reborn, what now?" Iemitsu said, "Tsuna, how will we find him?" All nodded.

"Talbot told me that the Eight Sabbia Boss was not yet dead as the new boss of Sabbia spreading. There is a lot we need to figure-out, and if we find out, we can now know why did they capture you're son, Iemitsu."

* * *

Somewhere in Japan.

"Please...stop" a beaten brunette boy said more like a scream for him, he cannot knew if he still had his voice because of the pain he was experiencing.

"Why would we, Lord Monteir was not yet here and we want him to experience the fun we are experiencing." Renji said.

"We are his loyal guardians afterall." Makoto proudly said.

And on cue Conrad one of the guardians walk inside the room. "Boss will come in a sec, so Decimo be ready."

His two co-guardians laugh.

"W-Why?" Tsuna said in a very weak voice.

"Can't say..."Conrad said with a smirk then he gave a stomach blow at the poor brunette who vomits blood.

Tsuna's right and left arms are being chained that was expanded at the corners of the wall. There are many bruises in his body as his shirt was thrown away and dry and fresh blood at his deep wounds. From a throbbing pain he was experiencing there is one thought he would never forget 'to live and laugh with his friends'.

"Minna." and he lost his consciousness.

* * *

 **I appreciate your thoughts about this minna. God Bless**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7:Monteir's Past

**Hi minna new chapter again, I really love and appreciate your reviews, favorites, and follows. To Frwt and Nanamicchii thank you for your support.**

 **This chapter was inspired from Flames and Family, its all thanks to that author.**

 **I don't own KHR**

 **Sorry for wrong grammars and typos.**

"normal"

"thoughts and flashbacks"

 **"SHOUTS"**

 **Previously on The Truth of The Sky**

"Boss will come in a sec, so Decimo be ready."

His two co-guardians laugh.

"W-Why?" Tsuna said in a very weak voice.

"Can't say..."Conrad said with a smirk then he gave a stomach blow at the poor brunette who vomits blood.

Tsuna's right and left arms are being chained that was expanded at the corners of the wall. There are many bruises in his body as his shirt was thrown away and dry and fresh blood at his deep wounds. From a throbbing pain he was experiencing there is one thought he would never forget 'to live and laugh with his friends'.

"Minna." and he lost his consciousness.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Monteir's Past**

"Decimo...Decimo...",Vongola Primo called inside Tsuna's mind, "this isn't you, wake up fight back... **DECIMO** "

Tsuna snapped and open his eyes to only meet the eye of the enemy, his losing too much blood and it is really impossible for an ordinary person to still live in his case. He is 18 years old but then again he experienced many battles and suffering. Then a new voice was heard by him, he felt an evil aura surrounding whoever this man was.

"Oh! The Vongola Decimo's awaken..., but his dying", Monteir shrugged, "don't worry your time will come soon, OK!

"W-who...a-are...you?",Tsuna weakly mentioned, "W-what...do...y-you...w-want... f-from…me?"

"CONRAD", Monteir coldly said. And Tsuna received a stomach blow; he is hanging in the ceiling with his right and left hands being held by the rope in each side making his chest wound to open up more.

" **AH..AH..."** Tsuna screamed.

"Too much questions received a blow now are you going to ask again", Monteir laughingly said."But I am a good person I will let My Spring here to...hah...yes to moderately heal you".

Now Tsuna is really crying the more he talks the more blows he received and he has a question on why he can't use his flame. And what color of flame that he is seeing it's different and his being healed through this. Even though the Renji guy heal him every time a blow comes or he held unconscious a bucket of ice cold water was received by his body and his chest wound are getting worsts, and it seems that they are enjoying that they are torturing him. They are healing him for them to enjoy their actions, then torture again.

Now Tsuna cannot control the pain and anger that he is feeling his eyes turned into an orange orb, and then sensing his abilities, he felt a syringe inserted in his veins. His wrists are bleeding for being tightly held.

"How many did you inject Renji?" Monteir asked.

"About 10 syringes, Lord Monteir".

"Wait; let me take away this and this". Monteir said as he takes away Tsuna's headphones and dying will pills.

"N-No...not... that..."

"You're saying something Vongola".Monteir grimaced. "Now you will like these one".

Then Tsuna received another blow which made him to spit out more blood. His headphones and dying will pills are all on the floor. But the good thing is even though they recognize the ring he wore at his right fingers they did not pay any attention on it, fearing if they touch it something bad may happen to them. **(A/N: They thought all who had a Vongola bloodline do hve a permission to possess and touch it.)**

While Monteir was being tired, go out of the room and return to his office. He left his 3 guardians to torture Tsuna as long as they wanted him alive, leaving Tsuna's questions unanswered. They injected more seeing Tsuna's face in a very painful situation.

 _'I can't wake up my flames, I want to live I need to know why they are doing this'_ , Tsuna mentally screamed.

"Now who said that you can rest, Lord Monteir said we can play" Renji teased.

"Mikoto another bucket".Conrad requested. But this time after they pour the bucket at Tsuna,he was still unconscious.

"Hey..kid..", Conrad said but no response.

* * *

It's been a day since Tsuna was being abducted and the whole Vongola went on a widely search, his guardians except Lambo who is not there and Kyoya( well maybe) are all panicking, walking here and there. Chrome will cry whenever her boss' name entered her mind, she only stops when Hana talked to him. Then a certain man with a golden hair burst at the door. "I have *panting* a news *panting*, " all the occupants inside the meeting room held frozen from whatever they are doing and eyed on Dino.

"One of my subordinate find a track on were Tsuna is."

"Really, Dino where is the Juudaimme?"Hayato said in a very serious manner.

"Where is my son?"

"Tsunayoshi"

"WHERE IS HE TO THE EXTREME?"

"Where is Boss?"

"Yeah, where is Tsuna?"

Then an angry tutor shot his gun. **"WILL YOU ALL LET HIM SPEAK FIRST, JUST CUT IT OFF, YOU ARE ALL ANNOYING"**.

"Thank you Reborn-san", Reborn nodded and he continued, "As I was saying, my subordinate track a rest house at Ogaki village in Niseko, very near the beach and it seems that, that village is 50 years held abandoned. It is confirmed that the house near the beach is where lil' bro is located, due to our tracking flame device."

* * *

Minutes past and all the occupants inside the meeting room was all serious, they are all gathering all the information and formed strategies and tactics before their attacks. Reborn hasn't yet reported what he and Talbot discussed about Sabbia Famiglia and his mind was focused on his student's safety. He really wanted to see his idiotic student right now and lecture him about being reckless

"OK, Bianchi will be here to look at you Hana and Kyoko, no buts." Reborn menaced.

"Reborn, I and Gokudera are the one that will look to Tsuna."Iemitsu said, "Kyoya, Ryohei Takeshi and the fellow allied familgia are the one that will secure the outside for enemies, and yes Chrome your coming with us your illusions are greatly needed. The Ninth here will take the call for allied families that we are doing the attacking. OK," all nodded, "Let's go".

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sabbia hideout. Monteir Sabbia went again on the room where they held Tsuna captive. Tsuna on the other hand was struggling with his life, to live to see his family and friends.

"Renji, how is he?" Monteir asked his Spring guardian which is standing at the corner of the room busy counting the blue dying will pills. While his brother and Conrad are busy playing with cards, finally they are tired at Tsuna.

"His still alive Lord Monteir, but what do we expect from Vongola Decimo, his Vongola after all." Renji said and laughed.

"Indeed." Monteir replied back and head towards the Decimo. His two guardians stop their play at this and rise.

"Lord Monteir". Both guardians said in unison.

"It does alright both of you continue whatever you are doing." At that the two continued and Monteir held Sawada Tsunayoshi's chin.

Tsuna look at him straight in the eyes not minding his blurred vision. "W-who...a-are...you? W-what...do...y-you...wa-...w-want...f-from...m-me?"

"Stop talking my dear Decimo, you're losing too much blood and I don't want that to happen." Monteir smirked, "Now let me tell you a story to answer your question Tsunayoshi Sawada."

 _"What's wrong papa?" Little 10 years old Monteir questioned to his father after his father's meeting at the Eight Sabbia boss._

 _"The Vongola ambushed one of my businesses and my older brother declared that I am no longer part of this familgia"._

 _Little Monteir's face deepen sadly, " But why papa, uncle is a good person, why will he do that?"_

 _Monteir's father stop at his track and find a place to sit, then he seated his son there and kneel down looking straight at his son's eyes. Unfortunately for him he still doesn't accept the fact that his older brother was the one chosen as the boss._

 _"Your uncle steal my place as the boss, and you know my son I let him but now he is accusing me that I am selling forbidden weapons and drugs because the Vongola say so, who is trying to have peace in our society. Which we know son, peace will not be granted in our society."_

 _Little Monteir look at his father intently. "But behind all that your father will not do such a thing, son. I believe that even though we are Mafia, we must not go beyond that point influencing youth and anyone of those."_

"With that Vongola Decimo, I believe in my father, his a good person but then again the Eight manage to take us away, to throw us that we are no longer part of the familgia. He is the man that I respected. But those things fade away." Monteir angrily stated.

"Y-you're...a-angry...w-with...me...b-because...of...that". Decimo weakly replied.

"Do you know how to shut-up Decimo, I'm not done yet." Tsuna nodded hide his eyes from the said man.

 _After the talk between the father and son, a girl a little younger than Monteir came running at them._

 _"Uncle Mauritius, Monteir, you are all here. I'm so glad." The little girl said in delight._

 _"No, Annalee me and my father together with my mother are leaving. You will no longer see us. And that is because of your father."_

 _"Dad?" Monteir nodded who look at his father who also nodded in return, "My dad, will never do such a thing, and you are his brother, uncle."_

 _"But no longer to him young lady, take care of yourself then, we're leaving". Mauritius said, then turning around with an unknown smirk on his face._

 _"Goodbye, then Mistress. I hope I will see you again cousin." Monteir said smiling, at this the little mistress burst on cry, "Don't cry, anymore be strong okay!"_

 _Few months after at the country of Germany, loud gunshots can be heard. And a certain boy was held behind a blonde lady preparing for a shot that is heading towards them._

 _He looks around and saw his father dead, and his mother protecting him from a shot. Then he just saw his mother and unknown to him he wrap his hands on her, her mother is saying goodbyes on him and wanting him to run. However, unknown to him pure deep blue flames emitted on his body, he is full of rage and he does not even know what he is doing. After that little Monteir collapsed._

 _When he woke-up he is coated with blood and different piles of body are surrounding him all is lifeless. Then he suddenly knew it he was the one, the one that kill this entire people. His power has been awakened and it's like his uncle._

 _He moves to where his father and mother, by that he suddenly saw a familiar insignia on the killers right breast of their suits. He is not stupid, he knew that symbol that is Vongola, he will never be mistaken his a mafia kid after all._

 _"I promise over my father and my mother's body I will take my revenge on Vongola, especially you Maurizio Sabbia, Eight boss of Sabbia familgia. I will take the rightful throne of my father from you."_

"That's all it is Decimo, ten years after that I infiltrate the Sabbia mansion after I met all of my guardians. And you know what, I'm lucky because my ex-uncle are on a long term emotional breakdown that time because my cousin the soon to be heir run away. I easily get a hand on Eight in that way I Monteir de Sabbia is the Ninth boss of Sabbia familgia." Monteir smirked, "Which is the reason I am really fond at her ironically she is really an innocent one, I just wonder where is she right now."

"T-that's...a-all.." Tsuna wanted to laugh but he can't. _'Just like the scenario between me and Enma'. He thought._

"What do you mean by that's all?" He then held Tsuna's chin, while the said man just stare on him. "You look like her, do you know that?"

This made Monteir to filled in rage, "Conrad, Mikoto another round." Then he left the room.

* * *

 **Is it cliffy again? Sorry about that.**

 **Next chapter will be on 3rd or 4th week and it will be a little bit longer, because of school reasons. I need to focus on our final exam and meet the specific requirements. But don't worry minna-san after everything has been settled I can update a lot more faster so that I can finish this and work on another oneshot which I am sure those who read my other fic knows.**

 **Sorry again.**

 **God Bless**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8:Resolve and the New him

**Hi minna-san, thank you for your long wait. I finally finished all of my school works. I am really deeply sorry.**

 **I scheduled on updating this fic, last Sunday but we didn't have any net connection.**

 **So enough of my ramblings about that failed connections. And thank you for continuous support of Nanamicchii and Frwt. (Hope I spelled it right B) ). For the Guest-san, thanks for reviewing I will definitely continue this fic.**

 **My replies:**

 **Nanamicchii:** Well see about that, I'm also excited by the way.

 **Frwt:** He really is. B )

 **Again, also thanks for those who followed, read and favorited this fic.**

 **CHAPTER 8: RESOLVED AND THE NEW HIM**

 **PREVIOUSLY on The Truth of The Sky**

"T-that's...a-all.." Tsuna wanted to laugh but he can't. 'Just like the scenario between me and Enma'. He thought.

"What do you mean by that's all?" He then held Tsuna's chin, while the said man just stare on him. "You look like her, do you know that?"

This made Monteir to filled in rage, "Conrad, Mikoto another round." Then he left the room.

* * *

That hour Monteir went out and go to his temporarily situated office. Our dear Vongola was bitten again by Conrad and Mikoto while Renji followed his boss all the way to his office.

Inside the Sabbia boss' office his other 3 guardians are already there waiting for the arrival of their boss. They are there for the report that they have come up from their different missions which is possibly talks about Vongola.

"Boss the Vongola are conducting a widely search for their heir. And they manage to find our base in…""

"I DON'T CARE! Shut up. Did I motion you to speak?" The Sabbia boss glared and one of the guardians bowed their heads, especially the one whose name was Luca.

"Now, that's not the problem here." All his guardians look at him at this. "That base that you have probably saying was nothing. As if I care, the truth is all the people we have there are weak. They are just my pawns."

"What about the one we held captive for many years." Renji softly interrupted.

"It is all according to my plan, my dear Renji." Their boss smiled at them. "As I was saying, I don't think I have a gut to kill that boy with my hands, I always see my cousin's face on him, full of innocence.""

Upon those words Monteir suddenly went on his field of emotions and seriousness, his guardians was thinking all the same thing. Beneath their boss' heart is a man that loves his family and his cousin although she was his uncle's daughter even though he was deeply angry, still she does love her. **(A/N: But unknown, it is not because of love for his family, the truth is he is scared.)** Maybe because of the eye that the young heir has; brown eyes that held great resolve and determination.

"We can kill him for you, boss." A new voice spoke, this time it was Francesco. But what he didn't expect was a hand holding his neck in a tight grip which was obviously his boss' hand. The other guardians are calming their boss before he kills the man on his grip which was a success.

"I will only say this once, to you all, I am the one, the only one that will kill him. And that is my order, if I can't do that I will break him." At that their boss motions them to live.

At the hallway the four guardians are talking about their boss, which was the reason why there is a frown on their faces.

"His not like that before he came face to face with that Vongola." Giovanni, the youngest of the guardians spoke.

* * *

"Please...p-please stop this"

"Oh, Vongola is getting impatient. But you made boss angry and you knew why, did you?" Renji said with a smirked.

"Now, stop it Mikoto. He might die if we continue this." Conrad seriously interrupted.

"But that is the reason why we kidnapped him, for him to die in our hands as retaliation to the Vongolas."

"No, Conrad was right brother. Boss does not want that brat to die yet. So we must be alert on boss every action." Mikoto interrupted. Renji throw the whip in his hands while Conrad held a confused face.

"I really don't understand him, at first he wanted to kill that Vongola but now, he said he is the only one that must and will kill that brat." At those last words Tsuna lost his consciousness.

"So for now, we will let the boy to rest." Conrad said and all nodded.

-Time skips-

 **Inside Tsuna's mind**

"Wake up! This is not the time Decimo to lose your hope your family will be there to save you." The Primo of Vongola said, sensing his successors' pain.

"But I don't think I can handle the situation I'm in, I am tired."Primo smiled sadly at his successor.

"Why are you tired, Decimo?"

"I am tired of all of this; I don't want to fight anymore. I want to live a normal life, a life where I can smile and laugh with my friends, and a life where we are not scared that some of us will lose his life." Tsuna bitterly said. Intently, Primo look at him.

"Do you remember, Decimo?" Primo seriously stated and Tsuna look at him, "The reason why you are fighting. Did you lose your resolve? A resolve to change Vongola and bring it back to its original form.

You are right, Decimo when you said that you wanted a life where you and your family/friends can smile and laugh. A life in which you will not be scared that a life will be taken.

But you must understand Decimo, a normal life is a life that is full of struggle and circumstances. And a person must work to overcome each life's tested trials. It is believe that problems are given to those people which can find victory on it.

You accepted to be the sky for your growing family, to fight for them no matter what. Right?"

Tsuna nodded with a confused expression.

"An old you will just back down and let go. He will not fight back or make some attention on any sort, but you Tsunayoshi, the Decimo; the one that experienced many trials which include life and death situation will find every way to save his friends and change the course of his life.

You once said that you will make a better life for your family and friends away from chaos, blood and pain. How will you do that now, if you are tired?"

Those sudden words made Tsuna to realize the verbal action he did a while ago in front of his predecessor. At this, he hugs Primo tightly while him kiss the head of his great great great great grandson and smiled.

"I'm sorry Primo, what I will do if my grandpa is not here." At this Tsuna's face became redder because of embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Primo I shouldn't have called you like that you're~"

"I insist really and I love it." Tsuna face palmed at this, not knowing what happen to the serious guy he have just talked to a while ago. But Tsuna just nodded.

"Can I go back now, grandpa?" For him it is really weird, but when he looked at his predecessor's face it lit up happiness, then an air of seriousness flooded their atmosphere again.

"What is your resolve Decimo?".Vongola Primo said.

With full determination Tsuna said "To fight back, seek the answer to that Sabbia guy and most especially to accept my fate to protect my family no matter what". In that his eyes are hiding through his bangs.

And he heard a voice, "Hey..Kid"

"Your enemies are getting impatient, Decimo go back now and show the true power of Vongola and your resolve".

"Thank you, Primo". In that Tsuna was again gone by the midst and he did not hear what Primo said "After this Decimo, things will be hard but it will have a new color; even you can change for good".

* * *

Tsuna open his eyes for his enemies to only see an aura of killing intent, a pure orange flame in his eyes and his whole body began to emit many flames. The ropes that held him burned to ashes. And Mikoto, Conrad, and Renji take a step back they only have one question in their mind _'How this kid emit such flames, yet alive?'_ and _'We injected him with poison that reverted back and burn flames, 20 times'_. Then they heard an ice cold voice coming from the brunette which makes them shivers.

 **"WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS?"** Tsuna yelled, **"WHY? ANSWER ME".**

But when he received no answer he head to them and he snap. And found the 3 lying on the floor with their own blood, yet in the edge of death.

Tsuna fly with a great speed to find Monteir. All the enemies he met are met by his punch or kick through the wall making his foes to have broken bones or make their blood splatter.

"THE VONGOLA ESCAPE..." One of the subordinates on the hallway shouted.

"CALL LORD MONTEIR". Another screamed.

But before they make a call they are met by the wall and darkness.

* * *

At the office of Sabbia, he received a call from Mikoto. Yes, he make a move to enable himself to call his boss.

"L-Lord M-Monteir". Mikoto weakly said.

"Mikoto what happened?" Monteir's expression was completely hidden by the dark.

"The... Vongola...His...strong...p-please...e-escape". And in that Mikoto lose his consciousness.

Sensing the danger Sabbia escapes with his 3 other guardians who only deepen their hatred.

'So Vongola are showing his true power, I am looking towards our fight. Soon you will really die'. Monteir thought and before Tsuna opened the door at the office they went into the midst.

The reason why Monteir did not kill Tsuna and just torture him because the moment he saw the brunette it remembers him of a close relative which always do have a place in his heart and second was yes, he felt a great resolve dominating the young man . There are also many questions in his mind when he saw the Decimo having brown hair and eyes.

* * *

At the outside of the rest house, Vongola finally make a move. Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya as well as the Chiavarone are fighting to get him back. They are met by more than a hundred men which is black suited. While Reborn's group headed at the rest house.(note: this rest house is a mansion)

"I will bite you all to death for kidnapping him", Kyoya said with menacing tone, "without my approval".

"Maa...maa... Hibari-san just fight them".Takeshi said.

"Hn".

" **I WILL REVENGE MY LITTLE BROTHER TO THE EXTREME".**

"So much talking isn't it". Dino shrugged, "Takeshi at your back".

"Ha...ha...thanks Dino".

"We will save Tsu-chan, no matter what." A new voice said.

"That trash needs some lesson for making such ruckus." A second voice was heard.

"Yeah, for Tsuna-kun" A third voice was heard. All head turned for the three voices.

"Hey! Byakuran, Xanxus and Enma-kun are here". Takeshi said happily.

"IT IS AN EXTREME FIGHT FOR SAWADA."

"SHUT-UP trashes."

"VOIIIII! AT YOUR BACK TAKESHI, LOSING YOUR TECHNIQUES ARE YOU."

"Hahaha, Sorry 'bout that"

Dino was losing his cool his little brother is in trouble and this people are keep on talking. **"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BATTLE FIELD, ALL OF YOU".**

With this all comply, it is the first time they saw Dino spoke that way. No matter what they do they focused on the battle.

* * *

-Inside the so-called rest house (mansion)-

"What happened here?" Iemitsu said confused, "Who did this to them?"

"We must find him, first before anything else Iemitsu". Reborn menaced.

"Juudaime, Juudaime..."

"Boss...Boss..."

They started to search every room but every way and room they found was enemies that are suffering with broken bones or bleeding greatly that can't find back.

While Tsuna emitted another capacity of large flame when he opened the office and there is no one there. His hyper-intuition tells him that they escaped, so Tsuna standing in the middle of the room reverted back his flame not emitting the large amount but holding his fist.

"I will not let these things to happen again, not me and not everybody. I will find some answers Monteir Sabbia. I am the one that should protect and I will not let...". Then he remembered something. "My guardians, No my friends they are unconscious. Are they alright".He whisper to him heading back at the door.

* * *

-At the defeated base of Sabbia famiglia in Northern part of Italy-

"Ushishishi...there's an old man here..." Belphegor mockingly stated.

"Kufufufufu...looks like we need to bring this old man on our base."

"Master, is that really necessary." Fran lazily said. The old man was in a bridal style way in Belphegor's arms and hands.

While Reborn's group turned out to meet where Tsuna was held captive. There they saw many blood, syringes, buckets with ice cold water and a two ropes at opposite sides at the underground room of the rest , Tsuna's dying will pills are splattered in the floor and his headphones are broken. But what puzzle them was no one was inside the said room which makes Chrome to tremble in fear.

Many thoughts are running on their minds, Tsuna/Juudaime/Boss/ isn't dead.

Iemitsu started to cry as well as Chrome, while Reborn hide his eyes under his fedora. Hayato just Hayato screams Tsuna's title.

"Hayato stop..."Reborn grimaced, "We must find him, his Tsuna and I know him, so please all of you, Iemitsu stop, his your son after all".

Then they headed back at the door, getting Tsuna's headphones and after closing the room they saw a familiar brunette walking while under the HDWM.

"Son/ Boss/Tenth/Tsuna/Vongola", they all said in unison and run towards Tsuna while he is still spacing out about his guardians and thinking that he can't fly nor walk anymore how can he get out of that place.

"M-Minna...Minna-san". Tsuna weakly said while getting out of HDWM and fell unconscious.

The good thing is Iemitsu manage to catch him which made him cry harder seeing cuts and deep wounds on Tsuna's also applies to Chrome and Hayato.

"Son, what did they done?...Tsuna, my Tsuna you doesn't deserve this".

"Tenth!, tenth! I failed you..."

"So these means Tsuna did all of this!". Reborn worriedly said.

* * *

Unknown to all of them a man with an elagant brown hair that is cut manly and a piercing brown eyes was staring at the once resting house they are in. Six guardians and a few subordinates are standing at their boss' back.

The once three injured guardians of Sabbia famiglia are also staring in a more like battlefield mansion, there are no wounds or blood loss evident in their skins. It is something that the Sabbia famiglia can do with their so-called hidden power ability.

"We will take our revenge soon, Vongola." The Sabbia Boss stated.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be release tomorrow...if there is a net connection. B(**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **God Bless.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	9. Chapter 9:DISCOVERY, PAIN AND HUDDLE

**Hi again, minna-san my new chapter is out. Thanks for the review Frwt. And those who followed, read and favorited my story.**

 **Frwt:** they really need a lot of training, but there are mysteries that must be solve first. B)

 **XXXXX**

"normal"

 _"Television sound"_

 _'thoughts'_

 _flashback or retelling the story_

Sorry for grammars and wrong typos...

 **I DON'T OWN KHR, AMANO AKIRA DOES B)**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRUTH OF THE SKY**

"Ushishishi...there's an old man here..." Belphegor mockingly stated.

"Kufufufufu...looks like we need to bring this old man on our base."

"Master, is that really necessary." Fran lazily said. The old man was in a bridal style way in Belphegor's arms and hands.

 **XXXX**

The once three injured guardians of Sabbia famiglia are also staring in a more like battlefield mansion, there are no wounds or blood loss evident in their skins. It is something that the Sabbia famiglia can do with their so-called hidden power ability.

"We will take our revenge soon, Vongola." The Sabbia Boss stated.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: DISCOVERY, PAIN and HUDDLE**

News has been spread all over the globe about the retrieval of the Vongola heir from its kidnappers. Many reporters are aiming to find their scopes but with Vongola's system, it is impossible to get the latest of all the news.

So the best option was implementing a press conference, 2 days had pass since the incident when Vongola made up their minds with this solution.

 _"So in this point being, Vongola can handle the situation. The Decimo is well there is no problem at all."_ The spokeperson of The Vongola del Cielo International Enterprises said through the LED television.

"Wahhhhhh..." Miro-sensei yawn while watching a press conference inside his house together with his old man, Nezu-sensei. "I really don't understand many people with a high status, why don't they state the obvious."

"You must sleep now, you have an early class tomorrow morning." His father said.

"Yeah, yeah I will. It's just that as if I and many people will not literally know that rich persons always hide many things. And besides all people knew that the Decimo they called are the last heir, so possibly~"

"Possibly it is because of the fame they had, it will create such ruckus when something really dangerous happen to their heir."

* * *

Vongola HQ- Main (Palermo, Italy)

After two days; the Ninth, Iemitsu, Reborn and the tenth generation guardians moved to Italy for Tsuna's holistic treatment.

Reborn made a meeting to all excluding the girls about the information he got from Talbot. And now not just because of Tsuna, but because of the important message they've got from Mukuro.

Inside one of the Vongola guest rooms was an aged man with brown eyes and shades of brown hair was lying in a bed. The Vongola medical team are ushered in the said room to treat the man.

This large room with a soothing aroma was held open and many nurses are walking here and there. They are treating the wounds, carefully putting the IV's, and injecting vitamins and nutrients inside the system.

"So the Eight Sabbia boss was alive and was under the Vongola's roof." All eyes was set to Reborn at this except the nurses and Nono who smirked. Those eyes were Mukuro, Belphegor, Fran, and Basil while others refused to live their boss's side.

"What do you mean ex-arcobaleno?" Mukuro smiled sadistically.

"Reborn was right, about this. We should discuss about him when we are complete and wait for that man's awakening." Nono looked at them seriously, "For now we should check- out my grandson."

"Kufufufuuuu...Sawada Tsunayoshi really let his guard down." With that he disappeared into midst.

"I hate him, leaving me behind with this fake prince". Fran said eyeing the said person. Nono and Reborn left the room before the fight starts.

* * *

"He is in coma, it's good that Reborn helped me using his sun flames if not his wounds will be severed back in Japan." Dr. Shamal sighed, "I don't treat men but if Decimo needs my treatment in this situation how can I say no."

"Th-Thank y-you Shamal."

"No need to for the thanks, Iemitsu. I should've say sorry, because there is nothing I can do." After this Dr. Shamal went out the room leaving the kneeling father at his patient's side.

There are many sounds of machines that can be heard inside the room which can match the cry of pain Iemitsu held.

He wanted to see the eyes of his son flicker open again, but he didn't know when. Outside the room was also a group of young teens that held an unidentified expression.

The sound of door made them to come back to reality and it was a mystery Hibari Kyoya was one of them. "You all can see him now, but his father's inside. So if anything happens call me back."

But before Dr. Shamal went on his heels Hayato stop him. "How's Juudaimme, Shamal?" Now that's the voice that does not hold enthusiasm at all.

"For now, his fine but I cannot tell when he will wake up. The one that they have injected through his system manages to scattered all over his body." Dr. Shamal held his fist tight and everyone in the hallway saw it."It's a good thing his immune to such different scratches and wounds if not it will just increase the situation."

All was silent, there was no one that breaking the ice. The information about their friend's condition was the same since 2 days, until one realized his role in the family.

"Maa, Maa, Tsuna is Tsuna. He went through many things we must place our trust on him, don't we?" Takeshi Yamamoto, Vongola Rain Guardian pour out.

"Of course, we knew that baseball freak."

"Sawada is most extreme person I've ever met"

"Hn"

"Bossu will never leave us behind."

"You all do have a high spirit of belief when it comes to that Vongola." Ken retorted.

At this they all went inside leaving both Ken and Chikusa at the back door.

When they all open the door they didn't expect the scene they are seeing except the machines that only increase its number, at the side of the bed was Tsunayoshi's father who was in an unlikely situation. His eyes are bloodshot from too much crying, his hair and suit are rugged there are no powerful aura that can be seen at his face.

He was just a father, now that thinking all things had happen because of him, only him. Reborn and Nono entered the room that saves the guardians on the proper words they must say on the said man.

"Idiot, stand up it's not your fault for Pete's sake." Reborn said hiding his eyes under his fedora, now he was readying his gun., until a gunshot was heard through the room.

"YOU WILL EXTREMELY WAKING UP SAWADA, REBORN".Reborn smiled sadistically at them.

"Stupid, lawn-head he is in coma." Hayato manage to whisper without looking at the said hitman.

"Now are you going out of this room and clean yourself or stay and met by a bullet wound in the head". Reborn said sadistically.

"It's okay, Iemitsu we are here go and clean up yourself". Nono interrupted at the heavy atmosphere inside the room. Kyoya Hibari unknown to them was leaning at the wall in the far corner in which was busy looking his boss' features.

Iemitsu left whispering sorry that was audible for everyone and head out of the room.

"The Tenth generation guardians have their ways in not losing their hopes and breakdown." Everyone look at Nono at this. "My grandson sure is lucky because of you all, I just hope nothing will ever happen again to any of you or him when the future comes."

"I wil make sure of that Nono, now all we must do is wait."

"Reborn-san is there a chance or any methods to wake up Juudaimme."

"I hope so Gokudera, but now patience is the key."

"Bossu..."

"By the way, as soon as the Eight Sabbia boss wakes up we will have a meeting." They all nodded at Nono's reprimanded.

* * *

After showering and finding an appropriate suit Iemitsu decided to call his wife about their son, yet by not telling the real truth.

Back at Japan, Nana Sawada was busy sweeping the floor of their house to forget many bad thoughts and most especially his worries about his son. Actually, she didn't received any information about his son since the day Bianchi said that Tsuna was just at his friend's house, something is definitely wrong.

-Long distance call conversation-

"Moshi, moshi, Sawada's Residence."

"Nana, it's me how's my wife". Iemitsu really tried to not make his voice unusual.

"Oh! Dear, where have you been? Are you at work already? If it is, you didn't tell me and Tsu-kun." Iemitsu flinched hearing the name of his son."And you know dear, our son didn't even bothering to call me where he is. I guess he really is growing now."

"Nana, about that...Tsuna is with me here in Italy."

"What!"

"Yeah, I know you will be shock but it's an emergency work. A-And I already settled his paper here, so I grab the chance to brought him with that I can save time, money and effort."

"Is that so!"

"Hahaha...we didn't have a chance to call because it is always difficult to contact you there. So sorry Nana. No need to worry Tsuna will visit you, Kay"

"Can I-I talk to Tsu-kun, Iemitsu?"

"Uhm...Tsuna is in school Nana, if his not busy and the signal there isn't dead we will call you."

"Okay, say to him that he must always eat before going to school and make new friends."

"I will Nana, alright I'm going then, my coworkers are calling me now. Ciao!"

-Phone call ended-

 _'Did I really make the right thing lying at her like that, I fail as a father and now as a husband.'_ Iemitsu thought after the call, while spacing out and walking through the hallway of the mansion.

 _'Now, Tsuna and my Nana what will I do'._

At Sawada Residence, a brown haired woman that was supposedly sweeping the floor. Now, was crying because of the phone call she just have received, good thing everyone was outside playing.

 _'They just leave me behind, my Tsu-kun I hope you are alright. Your Maman can be dense, if she wanted to.'_

* * *

Inside the Decimo's room when all the visitors are gone, a certain man that has been hiding in the midst finally take its form. He held a really pathetic herbivore face according to the Skylark, of course.

Really, he will not let anyone knew the situation he was in. How he cried for his boss and longed to see his sky.

Because he still hold the memories in which his boss accepted him, no matter how sadistic, ex-enemy and ex-prisoner he is. And appointed him as one of his guardians, although he did not want Tsuna to know or everybody to know how thankful he is. He knew his sky know it and trust him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I know I might not sound like myself. But I know, if you are awake you knew how long I have been inside your room. Sounds crazy for me, yet I don't want to see you in this pitiful state." Now Mukuro Rokudo was crying as he speaks, "You know you should wake-up because if not there will be no Mukuro Rukudo anymore and no one will look for my Chrome.

"Kufufufufu...I really don't know why am I doing this, but Tsunayoshi Sawada possessing your body and conquering the Mafia is impossible if you die, my dear boss."

At that he went again in the midst, and the sound of the opening door can be heard as one of the nurse walk inside.

There is only one thing in his mind, _'My sky knows the truth between those words, why I always said that possession knowing that I will not do it.'_

* * *

Few days gone by; Chiavarone Decimo Dino, Shimon Decimo Enma Kozato, Xanxus, Squall and Byakuran are called by the meeting together with the tenth generation guardians and some of the CEDEF.

It is because the Eight Sabbia boss is now on the great condition for inquiry method. And there was only one thing in their minds; they need to end this fiasco once and for all, ending the mystery that enveloping the situation.

The meeting room was composing of six chandeliers and two large windows that has been covered by a baby blue color of the curtain with patches of Vongola. The table was made of Narra that can handle 26 people.

Now the temperature suddenly drops when the Eight Sabbia boss entered the room which is seating on a wheel chair and accompanying by Dino. All eyes are set on Dino which eventually flinch.

"So the trash that was the core of the meeting was finally here." Xanxus broke the ice as the Sabbia boss was settled at the center seat opposing the seat of the head of the family.

"Signore Ottavo-chan, Nono-chan shall we start this interrogation." Byakuran lightened up the mood which failed miserably.

"Shut-up, Byakuran no one needs your opinion." Reborn glared.

The Ninth decided to start the meeting before it became a battlefield, unfortunately he really was thankful because the tenth generation guardians as well as the Shimon boss are not in the mood to interrupt or join the bickerings of Xanxus, Squalo and Byakuran.

"So Don Maurizio, what can you say about your nephew's case of kidnapping my heir?" Nono said.

Then the Eight Sabbia boss looks at the occupants of the room, especially the group of young teens that was glaring at him."Unfortunately, Don Timoteo I or the Sabbia Famiglia don't hold any grudges on Vongola we swore not to involve ourselves in any of your business.

"The only thing I know is that my nephew wanted to retaliate against me that's why he get rid of me and proclaimed his self as the next boss of our famiglia. I don't know in the first place why he did this and kill many heirs in every Mafia famiglia, most especially Vongola." He said as he buried his face under his hands shakingly.

"We know already that you didn't interfere with us, that are what Talbot say." Reborn said openly.

"Yeah, and if you really didn't knew the real reason, so it is in our hands to find the answer why did that crazy man kidnapped and almost killed my son." Sabbia boss nodded at this shamefully.

The most affected guardian according to him was Gokudera Hayato who found some senses, "Juudaimme does not deserved this, and all the people here know this. That's why I don't find any reason why he is the one that they have chosen, it should be his father." All the occupants look at him with understanding (his co-guardians), while some was in shocked and wanted to laughed.(Xanxus and his team)

"Shut-up Hayato, do you have anything good to say?." Reborn angrily said.

"Maa, maa kid, let us proceed please..."

"YEAH, OCTOPUS HEAD JUST REALLY WANTED SAWADA TO WAKE UP JUST LIKE OURS."

"That's right now you know how to think intelligently, lawn-head."

"Kufufufufu..."

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY SAID, OCTOPUS HEAD"

"You all are getting noisy; I will bite you to death." A gunshot can be heard at the room, then all proceeded on whatever they were doing a while ago.

"So, Don Maurizio mind telling us why your famiglia do not want to engage in any of our activities." Nono retorted.

 _'Maybe this is the right time that the Vongola and Sabbia Famiglia will finally be reunited again as an ally.'_ He thought as he look every person in the room.

"Well...yeah I can tell you now the history of our famiglia."

 _Saverio Sabbia, which Giotto and Cozart called "Rio", is the Sabbia Primo which holds the 3rd element that makes the Vires Particularum. From his two friends he is a person that always contradicts with his two best friends, which is why his guardians tease him as the black sheep of the family._

 _After the massive mafia war Rio heard the rumors of his best friend Giotto of stepping down the throne and he also knew about Spade's involvement on it, knowing Giotto he doesn't want secrecy in the family. So Rio knew that D. Spade work all the necessary things that made a burden in his two best friends. He knew that Gio will not betray Coz, even though he still insisted to not help his friends and abandon them. Unknown to him he is also being manipulated by D. Spade which is the very reason, why he join the said Mist Guardian's ideology of being the strongest alliance of the whole mafia world._

 _After that, Ricardo, the Vongola Secondo was put to throne. Unknown to him this man was also under Spade's power of manipulation. Their aim of being the strongest Family and alliance came true and Rio was sure he was part of it, and for him it is an honor. Though after many years he truthfully let go of the fond memories he have with his best friends because of the power him and his famiglia experiencing._

 _Then Sabbia Famiglia was placed on a second spot of being the most strongest and powerful family in the world. And for D. Spade it is a threat to the Vongola famiglia, so he made Ricardo to order to eradicate the whole Sabbia family and get its rings which pushes more the Vongola at the top spot and the most fear mafia famiglia._

 _News spread like wild fire about the defeat and extermination of the said family, but unknown to D. Spade his plan though succeeded was not a success. The Sabbia Primo and his guardians manage to escape together with a few family members. Rio which receives a severe wound, was dying, in this time he then realizes all the things he done in his life. He even imagined that the reason why all of these things are happening is because of his dream to become powerful which resulted on betraying and abandoning his friends, it is karma that wants a payback time._

 _Before dying, in face of his guardians and the few survivors he made an oath in sign of his repentance that they will take away all the Sabbia rings to be protected from the hands of the foe. And when the time comes when the said famiglia rise again they will never interfere in any business and activities that Shimon and Vongola might do they will always stay at the shadow to prevent the past to repeat itself._

 _Then the remaining guardians and members decided to live a normal life away from the mafia._

 _Many years had passed, unknown to Sabbia Primo his former sweetheart bear a child, in name as Mossimo. Sabbia Primo's girlfriend is a member of royalties, only daughter of Duke of Palermo that broke up with him because of knowing Rio was in the mafia._

 _Mossimo Saverino, later became the Duke, got married and has two boy children. The elder whose name is Vito Saverino did not want to be a duke that's why he passed his heritage to his younger sibling, Sito. Vito became a well-known historian, geologist and explorer. After many years, he got married and blessed with a baby boy named as Cossimo, a name that Vito took from his father's name. And this young boy became the Sabbia Secondo, Cossimo Saverino Sabbia._

 _Well, Vito being an explorer manage to find the Sabbia famiglia, which lives hidden in the woods of Rome. He became interested when he saw the uniqueness of the family having brown eyes and hair._

"So that was the real reason." Byakuran interrupted.

"Kufufufufu...that Daemon Spade again."

"Vongola Primo, Sabbia Primo and Shimon Primo are best of friends." Don Maurizio nodded at Nono.

"So I guess the three famiglias will finally be reunited."Reborn snickered.

"Eh?"

"Absolutely, Don Mau-chan, Enma-chan here is the Shimon Decimo."

"You are really noisy trash."

"Mou~ Xan-chan, I'm just sharing some info."

"Uhm...I am very pleased to meet you Signore Maurizio."

"No the pleasure is mine. I'm glad that the Shimon do have a long term with Vongola."

"If you only knew, Signore." Reborn smiled. "Will you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, what it is?"

"The flames, I mean your flame type are different from ours right and the Shimon, Right?" The said man nodded. And everyone got interested. "What is your flame type by the way, how strong it is?"

* * *

 **As you can see minna-san I inserted here the history of Sabbia Famiglia.** **B)**

 **Is it a cliffie?**

 **I guess it is. So see you I again for the next chappie, if I didn't update you know the reason.**

 **Next Chapter: The VIRES PARTICULARUM**

 **Please Review I want to know your thoughts as well as suggestions.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **God Bless.**


	10. Chapter 10:The VIRES PARTICULARUM

**New chapter again B)**

 **I hope you all are fond in reading this fic. Thanks again to those who have read, favorited and followed my story. And to those who are reading my story, it maybe embarassing for me to tell but...please B( Review. I really wanted to know your thoughts about this.**

 **And for Guest-san:** Thanks for reviewing, I really really do appreciate it. Thank you very much.

"normal"

 _'thoughts'_

 **"ANGRY"**

 _Sorry for wrong grammars and typos B)_

 **I don't own KHR**

 **ENJOY B)**

* * *

 **Previously on The truth of the sky**

"If you only knew, Signore!" Reborn smiled. "Will you mind if I asked you something?"

"Not at all, what it is?"

"The flames, I mean your flame types are different from ours and the Simon, Right?" The said man nodded. And everyone got interested. "What is your flame type by the way, how strong it is?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: THE VIRES PATICULARUM**

The Eight Sabbia Boss raises his right hand and look at it. At that everyone was astonished on what they have seen, a dying will flame was lit at his hands.

They haven't yet seen a type of this blue color flame dancing at his hands. It's not like the Rain's color of the sky flame which is light blue. This one is different. This is the first time they have seen this type. The more they engage their eyes on the flame, they felt replenished and calmed.

"Kufufufufu...interesting."

"It is not as interesting as Juudaimme's sky flame, pineapple head."

"Care to repeat that puppy...kufufufufu..."

"Who do you think YOU are calling a puppy, PINEAPPLE?"

"Wait, wait, we are in the middle of the meeting and if Tsuna was here HE will not be happy." Takeshi said trying to be the pouring rain to stop the two by specifying the "HE" which is their boss.

"Bossu..."

"Ottavo-chan, you really get us with that."

"So old man, care to explain some of the scums are annoying."

"The monkey king is annoying. I will bite you to death."

"Kyoya, this is not the time for that." Well Dino-sensei interrupted his student that's why he received a glare.

"And who do you think you are to call me that, SCUM."

"Hn, Monkey King!"

"VOOOOOII! LAZY BOSS WAS BEING CALLED THE MONKEY KING." A glass full of wine was met by his head.

Reborn had enough his patience are going wild, every time there is an interesting topic there will be a commotion. How these important meeting can be dismissed, if things such like this always happened. Besides he needs to check his student's situation and solve their problems.

Iemitsu was not happy at the situation as well as Nono, they are glad that Reborn was there. Both look at the said man who was readying his gun, but the sudden break of glassess on each seats shocked them, it was like (sort of) a Domino Effect that after one, another will be broken.

All eyes were laid at the man with a shade of brown in his graying hair whose only glass does not break. But what puzzled them were the eyes, the original brown color of his eyes was now blue, like his flame earlier ago.

The old man whose name was Maurizio Sabbia, smiled at them. "Well, I maybe old but I am still a former boss of a mafia family. Uhm...sorry, some old days cannot get a hold out of me."

"*cough* what do you mean by that, Signore?" Nono asked curiously as everyone nodded. **(A/N: as I mean by my words "everyone, all eyes, all occupants"; Reborn, Kyoya and Xanxus as well maybe Squalo and Mukuro are impossible to do that or those in some situation. Well, yeah I know you get my point.)**

Signore Maurizio smiled again, "As you can see when I proposed a meeting such undesirable things always happened in which resulted for me to used my powers to stopped them." At the end of his words his eyes reverted back to its original color.

"So this is one of your techniques?" Iemitsu curiosly asked; the said man nodded.

"Then Signore, what is it then? A technique that can manipulate and/or control water."

"As expected by the number one hitman." He directed his gaze at the said man, "Well, this type of flame is..."

* * *

At Sawada's residence, Tsuna's mother was busy cooking, it's been five months and his oblivious mother knew that he was in Italy already, studying. But then even though that's the information she knew her mother's instinct alert her that something is definitely wrong.

Iemitsu has a lonely color of eyes, and his husbands smile was just a facade when they encountered each other. His 2 days visit in Japan did not talk anything about their son. _'What is wrong Tsuna?'_ she thought. Then she heard Bianchi pass by while talking to Ipin. She let go of her work and went to Bianchi.

"Uhm..., Bianchi-san"

"Ah...yes maman".

"Can I-I...talk to you?"

"What is it Maman? Feel free to question me."

"It's about my husband, I felt that his hiding something from me and Tsuna, if my son was really in Italy he will call me at least once a month or-or..." Now she's crying really hard she wanted to know the truth, why she felt that all the people that circled her seems to hide something from her.

"Maman, I-I can't..."Bianchi said in a very tense mode, "I'm sorry."

"Bianchi please...if you knew something please tell me the truth. Why you all are hiding something from me is it because I am weak, a woman or a naive..." She said while more tears are coming down from her eyes. "I can't stand being oblivious anymore, please Bianchi...if you become a mother you will understand me".

Now Bianchi realized that she can't stand seeing Maman in that situation so she decided that it is the proper time to tell. She will ignore every punishment she will receive just for Tsuna's mother. Maybe the moment really comes; my brother wants him back, so maybe his mother can make him to wake up. She will help to make him back, she will. She thought to herself.

* * *

Tsuna was lying on his bed, it's been months since he was held unconscious, and many medical apparatuses was still applied or inserted in his body. The Eight Sabbia Boss mentally counts how many times he visited the boy who hadn't still gaining consciousness. He finds himself very fond to the young heir in which every time he visits, he keeps on telling him some stories.

He didn't knew why does his gut wanted to see the young boy's eyes open up again and hear him speak, remembering his first encountered after their meetings didn't even get him any reasons.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _The meeting just ended and he felt that something which pained him from a long time has been lifted on his chest, he feels happy on it._

 _He tells the Vongola everything they need to know, the reason why his nephew wanted a revenge on him for his father and prove that he can do better than him by conquering the strongest Famiglia._ _ **(A/N: In which he didn't knew the real reason why his nephew wanted to defeat the Vongola Famiglia).**_

 _Also about how his nephew whose name was Monteir Sabbia killed all of his guardians as well as members of the family whose side were on him._

 _But the most and hidden information that their Famiglia held was The Seven Flames of the Water. They are forbidden to use it since the time of Sabbia Secondo, Cossimo Sabbia, being afraid that they may harm the Vongolas and someone use it for their own benefits because he didn't want to destroy his grandfather's last wish._

 _Don Maurizio Sabbia, the Eight Sabbia Boss sighed in relief as he looks every person in the room. He did well, he thought to himself. As he expected how these Vongola's handle the new information given._

 _When all the occupants are gone with the exception of Don Timoteo, the Ninth, he grabs the chance to talk to the man._

 _"Thank you Don Timoteo for letting me in and for sparing me."_

 _The Ninth gave a hearty laughter, "Signore, there is no problem at all you don't need to thank me. Because it's for my grandson and for sparing you, I don't want to offend you but you didn't do anything bad against us instead you lend us...the information that we must not know."_

 _"I see." He then gave the other a warm smile._

 _"We are the one that must give you warm thanks. So, Signore, we deeply appreciate your help. Thank you Don Maurizio."_

 _"The Sabbia Primo was right after all, we must protect the Vongola." He said as he rose in his chair._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"...it is his last wish because Vongola is Vongola". He smirked._

 _"I don't get you, Signore."_

 _"I am as well at first but I get it now." Vongola the Ninth still held a confused expression by hearing his answer."Uhm...can I see your grandson?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _They did walk to reach the Decimo's room talking about how 70s aged people like them walk in a slow pace._

 _"Don Maurizio Sabbia meet Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada.". Ninth said as he motion himself in opening the door._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

The father of the unconscious boy interrupted his spacing time, in which he really didn't felt the man's presence.

"So, Don Maurizio I can see how you've always been visiting my son. Thank you by the way." Iemitsu said as he shakes the hand of the said man.

"This is the only way I can repay the debt, my nephew had caused you." The said man smiled at him.

"I am thinking about this for a long time, Signore why does your nephew suddenly stop attacking and went on hiding again in this past months?"

"I also don't know the reason, Iemitsu, like the aspect of not killing me in the span of two years." Don Maurizio smile sadly, "Maybe to prepare or prove how right he is to be the next line of being the boss."

Unknown to them the young heir's hand move.

"Uhm...Signore you have said that The Seven flames of the Water which is the power that the Sabbia possessed also have the rings like Simon and us. But according to Brow Nie Jr. you don't know even your nephew doesn't know the whereabouts of the rings."

"You are right, Iemitsu. For almost 24 years, it is gone along with my one and only daughter."

"Y-You have a daughter?"

"Yes, why? What do you think I can't have a daughter?"

"No, Signore that's not it." Iemitsu said in shame.

"I get you boy, don't worry I am just very fond seeing you like that." Iemitsu mentally face palmed at this.

 _'What a weird man.'_

"But I don't want to talk about her now. I want to talk about you, Iemitsu."

"Me?"

"Yes, who else. Now what about your wife? Where is she?"

* * *

-At the Ninth's office same time-

"The Vires Particularum, it is."

"Since then, Reborn I also can't stop thinking about it. There are no written records about that."

"Indeed, Nono I thought it was just the Tri-ni-sette Policy that the Vongola was part of."

"Reborn, if the Tri-ni-sette Policy holds the balance of world and the Vires Particularum hold the physical form of universes power why only Vongola have taken both parts in each. What mystery still lies on our Famiglia?" Ninth said as he cross his fingers and look at the window.

Reborn just hide his expression under his fedora who was thinking the same thing. Don Maurizio tell them just the half about it because he himself only knew that the Vires Particularum holds the universes power which composed the three elements; the sky, earth and water.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"As expected by the number one hitman." He directed his gaze at the said man."Well, this type of flame is the Water flame. All the Sabbia bosses possess this type of flame._

 _We the Sabbia Famiglia holds the Seven Flames of The Water or the Dying will flames of Water._

 _The main flame type which is the water was composed of six flames that the guardians of the boss held. It also represented by the bodies of water. The ocean flame which is vast of many abilities and the last frontier, the sea flame which brings placidity to the family, the river flame that endures anything, the waterfall flame brings straight facts and actions making illusions to lure family's enemy, the spring flame is the solicitous and enthusiastic type inside the family, and the last is the lake flame that never stop to circle the family to protect."_

 _Everyone's face was unreadable, even him the number one hitman in the world don't know how to act nor express._

 _"So this is the flame type that defeated us all." Hayato Gokudera said sensing the same feeling he had with his co-guardians._

 _"This calls for another training." Takeshi Yamamoto said in a very uncharacter way of him._

 _"EXTREME TRAINING."_

 _"Kufufufufu...I need to train again my precious illusions to the new flames, how pathetic."_

 _"Hn"_

 _"I know you all want to defeat them, but judging by what Signore Maurizio said. It cannot be done by just training." Dino interrupted._

 _"Who says we will just train, huh, Bronco? If it is for Juudaimme, a just training is not worthy."_

 _"Kufufufu..."_

 _"Don't worry Tsu-chan's guardians we will help, Enma-chan and Xan-chan are with us."_

 _"Who are you to say that_ _scum_ _?"_

 _"Mou~Xan-chan just nod and everything will be okay."_

 _"Enough of this, everyone." Iemitsu interrupted, "As for the tenth generation's training we will discuss it after this at the CEDEF'S Office. Now, there are still many explanations that Signore must tell. Kay!"_

 _"So, Signore Maurizio this type of flame was like the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and the Dying Will Flames of the Earth." Reborn said that earns a nod from the said man._

 _"And those two flame types together with the Water flame make up the Vires Particularum; the sky flame of Vongola, the earth flame of Simon and lastly the water flame of Sabbia makes all of it."_

 _"I have never been heard this before." Ninth said._

 _"Because the Sabbia Famiglia are the only one that has been entrusted by this information from the time of Saverio Sabbia which was the Sabbia Primo."_

 _"All I know was the Tri-ni-sette Policy which is possessed by sky elements. How such information are not well presented in any parallel worlds."_

 _"Why would only the Sabbia Primo.?" Enma curiously said._

 _"Right! The Simon Famiglia can also share that info." Dino suggested._

 _"I also do not know as well. But according to our history the Vongola and the Simon just decided that the Sabbia must held this information. Because...of...Uhm...paper works."_

 _"WHAT!" They all said except (you know them)._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

One week after the meeting all the Tenth generation's guardians went back to Japan for training and each have their respective trainors. Five months have passed since they went through such trainings.

At Nami-gakuen, Tsuna's friend are all lonely not willing to go to school they all went up the rooftop but except Kyoko, Hana drag her inside their class.

"I can't stand to see Tenth like that, I failed him..."Hayato said remembering his Juudaimme again. .

"Now...now Gokudera if you failed him, we also failed him right,"Takeshi said while looking at his friends.

"It's been five months, I really miss Boss." Chrome interrupted." I want him back; I want to see his smiles again."

"SAWADA IS SAWADA, HE WILL COME BACK I KNOW TO THE EXTREME". Then a certain prefect heard what they are talking about.

"Skipping classes again, hm...Don't worry herbivore will wake up and we will see his fangs".Kyoya shrugged.

"Hibari?". Takeshi said confused.

"Now go to your classes or I will bite you all to death". In that way they headed to their classes but still spacing out.

* * *

Inside the classroom

"Hey Gokudera, it's been uhm...ah...yes...five months, now where is Dame-Tsuna".Osamu Kaneda teased.

"Yeah, you all are always together, what happen?", Mochida Kensuke applied, "Is Dame-Tsuna got irritated and went on his mommy", he said why laughing.

 **"HOW DARE YOU ALL TALK TO TENTH LIKE THAT AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL MY NAME".** Hayato said while preparing his dynamites.

"Now Hayato stop, you are making things harder", Takeshi interrupted, "Do you remember what Tsuna said about your temper."

Hayato listen to him and keep his dynamites, but Takeshi glances again to his two classmates. "And you all, if ever I heard **THAT** word again my bat will meet your **HEADS** ". He said laughingly but with killing intent. Making the two boys shiver.

"Hey! You all standing it's the 4th period of the class and your ruining it", their history teacher interrupted, " **WILL YOU ALL SIT DOWN".**

"Hayato, Chrome it seems that I want to skip class today," Takeshi happily teased.

"Yeah, baseball-freak, I can't stand here, come on let's go".

"Hai, let's see boss".

"Hey monkey where..."Hana said but interrupted.

"WHAT?"Hayato replied.

"Let's go Storm-san".

"Hai".

In that they all headed to the door and skipped their class. Leaving their teacher angry and a still curios Hana.

Because after that incident she and Kyoko never heard what really happened to their friend, which she knew a Mafia boss.

* * *

As Hayato Gokudera's group went outside they met Miro-sensei. And their teacher approach them.

"You all, where do you think you~" Their sensei stop them.

But interrupted by no other than, "You don't have any business here, besides I have been here long enough it's time to check Juudaimme's condition."

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera."

"So it's about Sawada, how is he? It's been five months. Is he in Italy, though I don't receive any confirmation about releasing and erasing his records here in Namimiro Gakuen."

"Uhm...sensei, demo bossu's records here are you're job, so don't ask anything beyond that. You knew who we are."

 _'Who knows Chrome can act like this.'_

With that the said group went on with their heels, leaving their teacher dumbfounded.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Thanks for reading Minna-san. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Is it longer? What do you want minna-san longer or shorter chapter?**

 **For Next Chapter our little Vongola Decimo's awakening AND Wooh... Nana's in Italy.**

 **I am really excited to write the next chapter and I hope minna-san too.**

 **Please review I really do want to know your thoughts, questions or suggestions.**

 **GOD BLESS EVERYONE**

 **THANKS AGAIN.**

 **CHAPTER 11: NANA'S PAST AWAKENS**


	11. Chapter 11:Nana's Past Awakens Part 1

**Hi minna-san, sorry for my really really late update. You see I'm a bit busy lately and I'm taking up summer classes. I know I told you all that I can update now faster but I don't think that, it can happen now. For the mean time, I suppose I can at least update this story twice a month.**

 **But don't worry I will not drop this, okay!**

 **Now thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Frwt:** He is... and I'm excited.

 **Guest:** Me too B)

 **And for those who have read, follow and favorited my story, thank you all. It really meant a great thing for me.**

 **I know you are all excited... so B)**

"normal"

 _'thoughts/flasback'_

 **"ANGRY"**

 **"EMOTIONALLY angry"**

"SHOUTS"

 **I don't own KHR, Akira Amano DOES...**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRUTH OF THE SKY**

"So it's about Sawada, how is he? It's been five months. Is he in Italy, though I don't receive any confirmation about releasing and erasing his records here in Namimiro Gakuen."

"Uhm...sensei, demo bossu's records here are you're job, so don't ask anything beyond that. You knew who we are."

 _'Who knows Chrome can act like this.'_

With that the said group went on with their heels, leaving their teacher dumbfounded.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: NANA'S PAST AWAKENS**

 _"Kaa-san...please stay with us...Kaa-san..." Annalee Sabbia sobbed. Her mother was in the edge of death, lying on the floor within the pool of blood inside her and her husband's room._

 _Her mother, Miyazaki Fukumi Sabbia, smiled at her she really loved the way her daughter addressed her in Japanese term. "A-Anna...d-don't...c-cry...Kaa-san...was...not...happy...t-to...s-see you cry." She said weakly as she started coughing blood._

 _Anna stop herself from crying and look intently at her mother. There are no one rescuing them, they were laughing a while ago, when they heard a loud sound which made her mother tensed. Her mother motioned her to hide at the closet in which she did then, when she was inside she heard multiple gunshots._

 _She was really scared, she didn't want to go out. But her mother, she wanted to know what happened to her. When there are no sounds can be heard in the room, she went out and that's how she discovered her mother's situation._

 _"A-Annalee...d-dear...please...es-escape...Kaa-san is tired."_

 _"B-But Kaa-san, how about you and papa?" She said and once again bursts to tears._

 _"D-Don't worry about...u-us... Just remember Kaa-san loved you and papa very much..." Her mother said clearly and after that, she smiled and closed her eyes._

 _"Kaa-san...kaa-san...kaa-san..." Annalee said repeatedly in a soft voice, she was losing her voice because of too much crying._

 _Then she heard the door creak open, she do not know what to do. She knows if_ _the man is an_ _enemy he will kill her. She was really scared, before she rose up beside her mother's body, the man who was walking behind her stopped his tracks._

 _And before she knew it, she was engulfed by his crying father._

 _"Papa..." She cried again._

 _"I know... I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry too...Miya"_

 _"Papa...Kaa-san i-is..."_

 _"Shhh, everything will be alright, your mother will be happy to know that you are fine."_

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Maman!"

"Maman!"

 _'How I miss my father's presence.'_

"Maman!" It is in the third called of the voice, that she finally wake up.

"Thank God your fine, Maman, you're sweating bullets." Bianchi asked worriedly, they were inside the plane heading to Italy. "You are having a nightmare, Maman, I'm worried."

"Thanks for your concern, Bianchi; it was just all about bad memories." She said seriously as she look at the window.

 _'It's been 24 years since I stepped my foot to Italy. I am nervous what really was wrong.'_

"Just rest, Maman, its fine and I see that you don't want to talk about it."

"Arigatou Bianchi-san."

Bianchi smiled at her and thought, _'Reborn, is this the right thing to do?'_

"Will be there in a few hours. Don't worry Maman." Bianchi assured the said woman, after all she only tells her about his husbands work and their son being the heir. But she did not specifically say Tsuna's condition.

Nana nodded and looked at the three kids at the other chairs.

* * *

"Tsuna was showing a large improvement, his vital signs were getting normal as the day passed by. The thing that they have injected inside his body were gone. I mean absolutely gone." Dr. Shamal happily said.

"You mean, my son will wake up soon." Iemitsu said as he looked at his son.

"Yeah..."

Nono patted his External Advisor's back as he too was happy at the result. They are again inside the Decimo's room together with Eight Sabbia Boss.

"I can't wait to talk to him, Iemitsu. This calls for a plan of celebration." He said with a grin.

"Ottavo, your being childish again." Nono said, as months passed by, him and the Eight Sabbia boss become best friends. At their older age, when they are together they always felt that they are young teens or best buddies. They drink, laugh, do the paperworks and read together. They also want to train or spar together but prove it futile because they are too old for it.

Don Maurizio Sabbia always have a feeling that he had found a new home, and will protect it till death. Yes, he was only here because of their famiglia and he was only save for the information but as day pass he have grown an attachment in his newly joined family.

* * *

Meanwhile at Namimori, Japan

"Herbivores, where do you all think you're going?"

"Maa, maa Hibari we really missed Tsuna, so do you want to come with us."

"Herbivores it's class period, you all wanna bitten to death?"

"WHO DO YOU~"

"HEY, WHAT'S WITH THE EXTREME MEETING HERE?"Ryohei said as he run to the group, because he saw his friends through their classroom window.

"SHUT-UP TURF TOP, I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE"

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY SAY OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"IT'S NONE~"

"Maa, maa calm down you two." Takeshi received a glare.

"Uhm... Cloud man is really pissed off right now." At that the three look at the said man and run for their lives until they have reached the baseball field, except for Chrome who envelope herself with the mist. And feel a certain presence.

"Chaossss"

Chrome suddenly went out of the mist and the other four guardians froze in fear in their spots, except Hibari Kyoya(Maybe he too, in a slight difference).

"Reborn-san/Hn" They all said in unison.

"My, my, my; I have just visited my student who was in deep slumber and now, when I went back this is the entire thing that greets me."

"We're sorry Reborn-san, but we just wanted to see Juudaime."

"And in this time and period of the day, **HOW NICE**." Reborn glared at all of them, "Didn't I say that I will be the one that would check and will deliver any news on him."

"But~"

"We really wanted to see him Reborn." Takeshi seriously stated as he scratch the back of his head. Chrome and Kyoya stay silent as Reborn hides his eyes under his fedora.

"I know." Was Reborn's only message for them.

All stay silent, until, "Now, get to your class I have a business to take care. I want to speak to all of your trainors. Go or **I will shoot you all**."

At this, before they all head on their heels, they have heard Reborn say _"Don't worry his getting better"._ Now they cannot wait to see their sky again.

* * *

Butler Alejandro Molliori, 65 years of age and the Head Butler of the Vongola Mansion, walk casually towards the front big doubled doors. It's his daily routine to check things inside the Mansion, and one would be the door and the guards. But he didn't expect to see Poison Scorpion Bianchi talking to the guards together with Fuuta dela Stella "The Ranking Prince", the Bovino kid, the Chinese girl which was Fon's student and a woman that she didn't knew.

"Uhm... Scusa! What's wrong?" He said.

"Butler Alenjandro, it's good to see you!" She said as she glared at the guards, those guards won't let her and her companions to go inside, a strong security it is.

"Signora, the pleasure is mine." He made them to go to the living room and sit, as he talks to Bianchi privately.

"So, what can I do for all of you?"

"I will say this once, Butler and I am serious. I and Maman wish to speak to the External Advisor and the Ninth, in this period of time."

Same moment:

"Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta, please behave, okay?" Three Nana Sawada scanned her surroundings in a serious way.

 _'I wonder what Bianchi and the Butler talks about, hmm.'_ She smiled sadly as she looks at the ceiling.

Curse the destiny if you want to, Iemitsu together with Basil and Turmeric are heading on a meeting as they walk or passing by the living room. At that very exact moment Nana Sawada in a split of a second grabs her husband's shoulder and throw him which made him to contact on the right wall of the living room. Now, that's how a real trained mafiosa move when angered.

 **"CRASHHHHHHH"**

Bianchi and Butler Alejandro stop their conversations and shock at what they are seeing as well as the kids, Basil and Turmeric.

Bianchi went to Nana; Butler Alejandro took out the kids that held priceless expressions while Basil and Turmeric help their Boss that was also shocked at her wife's strength.

 **"A-ARE YOU SHOCK IEMITSU? SUITS YOU VERY WELL, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME."** Nana said in the edge of tears in her eyes. But Iemitsu's only cowardly reply was...

"WHO TOLD HER? Who?"

 **"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR PATHETIC WORDS."** Iemitsu and the other occupants of the living room was beyond shocked most especially those who knew Nana Sawada.

All was silent after those venomous words. Especially Bianchi., as she was beside her that the only thing she could do was watch.

Nana walk towards Iemitsu and held a pained expression. **"Do you know Iemitsu, what I have been through every day that you were gone. SPECIFICALLY, every moment in my and Tsu-kun's life."**

Iemitsu stay silent and muttered 'Sorry' as he tried to hug her wife but Nana refused.

 **"Sorry? Is that all."** Nana lool intetly at her husband, **"I always curse myself every time I felt that I am the reason why Tsu-kun was twice, I mean thrice, he has been almost kidnapped by Mafiosi within the age of six. Also, I and Tsu-kun was almost killed when my son's age ranges from 6-11. I thought it was because of me, my past, that I don't want to talk about."** Iemitsu's eyes widen.

 **"Do you want to know,** **Iemitsu who get rid all of them? Those Mafiosi who always watched our moves, I AM, by and only myself."** She really burst into tears, Iemitsu really felt guilty and tried again to comfort his wife. All the other occupants are just watching and listening.

"Let me go, Iemitsu. **LET ME GO!** " Iemitsu let go his wife and amazed at her strength. **"I am not finish yet."**

" **ENOUGH! Stop this...** I'm sorry Nana, I don't know what to do but I'm sorry, but I just wanted to protect you and Tsuna."

" **PROTECT, is that your definition by that nearly kidnapped and killed. And involving our son in your Mafioso stuff as you're soon to be boss, is that it. My problem is YOU, you didn't tell me."**

"I'm sorry..."

 **"Is that all you can say. If you only tell the truth...** I will understand you." Now she look again in his husbands eyes with reassurance. **"Do you know that I also have a secret, I am scared to go back that I chose to be oblivious and naive, just to protect Tsu-kun. And I know my son also protected me since every day when he and his friends went home with bruises. I figured out, the real reason when Lambo was sent to the hospital few years back, I also seen the Mist flame surrounding Nami-chuu and the day you protected me with the Vindice."**

 _'She knew long ago!'_ He mentally thought.

"Who really are you Nana? Are you the Nana that I loved?"Now Basil, Turmeric and Bianchi mentally face palmed at Iemitsu's idioticness, be ready Iemitsu.

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW ME, WELL I AM THE REAL NANA. NOT THE NANA THAT WAS SCARED TO TELL WHO SHE IS TO THE PERSON SHE LOVED. Because she thought that if she tells the truth you will leave her."** Nana cried. **"I will not stay that way again, because now I know something was really wrong, WHERE IS MY SON? It's been five months, FOR GOODNESS SAKE IEMITSU. WHERE IS HE?"**

* * *

Same time guest room: East wing second floor.

"Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta, this is Butler Sumarani, he is Japanese, and he will be your temporary aid. If any one of you needs something you can ask him." The three nodded.

At Ninth's office:

"You mean Iemitsu's wife is here who knows the truth about her husband." Butler Alejandro nodded.

"But don't worry, Ninth. Signora Bianchi together with Basil and Turmeric are there."

"Very well, then. That's a husband and wife's problem..." But a single **'BAM'** of the door made both to not feel well.

"SorryformyrudenessNinth, it's emergency the Decimo h-his not in the good state." One of Dr. Shamal's nurses said.

"What!" Both said in unison.

"Butler Alejandro, get Iemitsu for me." The said man nodded and do as he told him to do. The Ninth sped up his track as he can to reach his grandson's room.

* * *

Iemitsu was frozen in his spot; he did not know what to say. How should he say that their son was in coma? That he has been kidnapped. Now he just realizes that being a CEDEF leader is an easy task, the way you deal with everyday problems with enemies or allied famiglias was really just a click of his fingers.

But at this moment, being a husband and a father was not easy. Her wife suspected from the very beginning and now she knew. What must a husband do at this rate?

The only thing he knew was to comfort his wife and try to say the whole truth. Nana then again, cannot fight back as her husband comfort her into hug.

 **"Where is he?** *cry* Iemitsu... **You don't know. I'm scared, I-I'm s-scared that i-if I t-tell you,** *cry* **y-you w-will** not listen to me o-or...you will leave me. I'm...sorry...Iemitsu. So please tell me, where is our son?"

"I understand, it's my fault why you are hurting like this... Don't worry about that, you can tell me everything and I can tell you mine. As of now, Tsuna h-his..." Nana Sawada stop crying and look at her husband. "Tsuna, he is~"

"SIGNORE IEMITSU, DECIMO'S IN..." Butler Alejandro barge in and interrupted.

" **HIS WHAT ALEJANDRO?"**

"What's wrong Iemitsu? It is about Tsuna right."Nana said.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY. SIGNORE"

* * *

Inside the Decimo's room.

"Why is he like this, Dr. Shamal?" Ninth said in the edge of tears. He looked at his grandson's state. Tsuna woke up and it's a good thing, but what trouble them was he is in a pained expression and he was crying. The only thing he do was cry. They can accept, that he can't talk that much or sit because he experienced a comatose state.

But seeing him like that, it guilts him. Most especially, he was the one who chose him as his heir.

"Maybe, it's a trauma, Ninth."

"What else we can do?"

Now, Iemitsu together with her wife and Bianchi's arrival made them to stop their conversation.

"What happened to him?" Nana Sawada did not think a second thought and went to his son, she was also was a mother after all.

While Tsuna recognize and felt that embrace, it was her mother's. He attempted to sit but his body was so painful, so the least he can do was move his head and look at his mother.

"M-Ma-Mama..." He said weakly as he cried in pain.

"Tsuna don't worry Mama is here, just sleep now; my little Tsu-kun."

Iemitsu also went on where was her wife located which is across the Ninth.

"Tsuna." He said.

"I'm going to put him to sleep. This is the Diazepam injection, it will make him sleep and lessen the pain he experience."

"I-I d-do-don't...w-want...pl-ple-please..."

"Tsuna its okay, papa and mama is here."

"Dr. Shamal..." The said man do as he told the things he will do. He injected the Diazepam in Tsuna's IV's.

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **That's all for now, sorry minna-san...**

 **I need to cut this chapter because it will become to lengthy.**

 **So who wants to know what will happen when Nana Sawada and Don Maurizio Sabbia meet?**

 **Please review B)**

 **THANKS AND GOD BLESS**


	12. Chapter 12: Nana's Past part 2

**Hi minna-san. Sorry for the delay, my summer schooling is just hectic. So please excuse me.**

 **Now, I finally can update again this story. Summer classes will end...XD**

 **Thank you very much for those that reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You all don't know how eager I am to end this story.**

 **Frwt:** I'm really sorry for not updating on that date. Note to myself don't just promise anything like that. But as you can see I am serious when I made that.

 **Thanks again minna-san. God Bless**

"normal"

 _"flashback"_

 _'thoughts'_

 **"Angry"**

 **"SHOCK"**

 **I don't own KHR, Amano Akira does.**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRUTH OF THE SKY**

"Tsuna don't worry Mama is here, just sleep now. My little Tsu-kun."

Iemitsu also went on where was her wife located which is across the Ninth.

"Tsuna." He said.

"I'm going to put him to sleep. This is the Diazepam injection, it will make him sleep and lessen the pain he experience."

"I-I d-do-don't...w-want...pl-ple-please..."

"Tsuna it's okay, papa and mama is here."

"Dr. Shamal..." The said man do as he told the things he will do. He injected the Diazepam in Tsuna's IV's.

 **CHAPTER 12: NANA'S PAST AWAKENS part 2**

When Tsuna went to sleep, all of them went to the right side of the room where few coaches and a circular wooden table with 6 chairs lay. They seated on the chairs and butler place desserts and teas on the table.

Nana was still crying and all she can do was to look at her son's features. She can see the large difference his son, his Tsu-kun was not like that few months ago and she cannot contain anymore, why?

"Iemitsu, I deserve an explanation." She looked at the said man with teary eyes.

The Ninth nodded at him, "Nana... Tsuna is the next boss of Vongola and becoming that will take his life in great danger. I know the circumstances when we chose our son to be the Decimo, that's why Reborn and his guardians must always be with him."

Nana listen intently at others are the same as Iemitsu continued his explanation. "We did take a new stage when we planned to bring Tsuna here in Italy, for him to train and study more. But we didn't know that an enemy famiglia will...will do this to him."

So Iemitsu explained everything to Nana on how they rescued Tsuna, the seen they saw on where their son was and how they planned on the upcoming battle by training the Tenth Generation guardian and the different squads of Vongola.

"So what Famiglia are they?" Nana question but this puzzles both the occupants of the room, this is not the wife of Iemitsu Sawada that they knew, the cheerful and oblivious woman that didn't even felt the real situation at hand.

"Nana, before I tell you. You said that you also had a secret that you don't want to talk about. As your husband, I'm sorry for all the things I've cause you and our son. But now that you know everything from me, can you tell what's yours?"

The said woman look at the occupants of the room, fearing if she do tell, they will not believe. "Iemitsu, Ninth, Bianchi and Dr. Shamal, as you can see my real name is not Nana...?"

Iemitsu's idiotic interruption was, "What your name was not Nana then where's my wife, where is she?"

Tick marks appear on Bianchi's head. "Mr. External Advisor please let Maman reach the end of her explanation."

"Iemitsu, I am Nana the one that you married although I have a real name." Iemitsu nodded at this.

"My real name is-"

"Sorry *panting* I'm late *panting* I run to your maze mansion again, Timoteo."

This made Nana to stand in her chair. No one had seen that she do stand in her chair.

"I know you are old Maurizio, you cannot run in my mansion, so do I."

"Hahahaha."

 **CRASH!**

Everyone look at Nana and the shattered pieces of the tea cup-good thing Tsuna was still asleep.

Don Maurizio look at the woman and he himself do not know why she was looking at him with wide eyes. Then it registered in his mind, this woman looks like her.

"Pa-Pa-Papa"

Everyone wide eyed, most especially the said man as he walk slowly to where his daughter is. Nana on the other hand slowly walk to meet her father, she knew it was her fault why his father burst into tears so was her. All stayed silent on the seen they were seeing. Nana Sawada hug Don Maurizio tightly crying and whispering "sorry".

"Annalee I'm sorry too...what matters is I see you again before I die."

"Don't say that papa; I'm sorry that I run away. I realized the pain I've caused you, I'm sorry that I didn't attempt to go back. I am scared because I have my own family now, that if I went back again bad things may happen on them." Nana said crying in his father's shoulder.

All heard what she was saying, Don Maurizio stayed silent.

 _'He was Nana's father, so when my wife said that she only has her grandmother, she was lying.'_ Iemitsu thought.

"So Maurizio, Iemitsu's wife is your long lost daughter, Annalee Sabbia. And that is your real name, Nana?" Ninth interrupted their reunion.

"Eh? Annalee, your husband is Iemitsu, the CEDEF Leader?"

Nana/Annalee nodded. "Wait a minute, so my wife, you Nana, was also in the mafia. Your father is Don Maurizio Sabbia which is the Eight boss of Sabbia famiglia. And your real name is Annalee Sabbia, the only heir to the throne and the one nicknamed as the Blue Apocalypse in her young age of 14."

"Uh, huh!"

"Why do you know so much about Blue Apocalypse, Iemitsu?" Ninth questioned.

"I ju-just kind of fond at reading mafia infos when I was also 14, you know my father was the CEDEF leader that time." _'I will not tell them that Blue Apocalypse is my idol that time, it's a bit embarrassing.'_

"My husband's daughter, I finally meet you, Iemitsu." Don Maurizio looks at the said man cheerfully and jokingly. "Don't worry now that I know, I will not going to be easy for you."

 _'Now that's ironic, Signore Maurizio look different.'_ True to Iemitsu's thought, the way Don Maurizio said his last sentence an evil glint can be caught in his eyes.

After their discovery and revelation all of them decided to talk about Annalee's secret sitting down.

Nana Sawada look at his father sadly and through all the occupants in the room. "Iemitsu, I know I didn't tell you everything about myself since we have met, which was 9 months after I run away from Italy. I will tell you all the reason why, though papa knew."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _12 years after the death of Don Maurizio's wife, Miyazaki Fukumi Sabbia._

 _Annalee Sabbia, 18 years old and also known as the Blue Apocalypse spent her time in training. She didn't knew why was she called that way, but her friends tell her that in a battle whenever she came it was the time that her opponent will meet its end. The blue signifies the main type of her flame. Though she hates killing, if it is necessary she will do everything to end the life of her enemy._

 _Her long brown her and brown doe innocent eyes are one of the main aspects why there are too many mafiosi that wanted her hand in marriage. She always wears the traditional suit of female mafiosi with her hair pony tailed into a bun._ _ **( A/N: See Turmeric and Oregano's suit)**_

 _"You're getting faster everyday Annalee." As he dodges his opponents attack._

 _"Really!" She said. Then she aims a flying kick at her sparring partner's back which made her opponent fly across the room._

 _"Well, that ends our day Raphaelli. Signore you're not paying attention, that's an easy move I gave." Annalee said. Then she walks on the corner where her sparring partner was located and helps him stand in his own foot._

 _Raphaelli de Luca, Annalee's childhood friend and sparring partner who possess a river flame type-uses two daggers in fighting. His hair was light brown as well as his eyes. Those who possess the main type of flame do have a pure brown hair and eyes color._

 _The arrival of one of the butler in the Sabbia mansion catches their attention. "Young mistress, Don Ottavo wants to talk to you," he said._

 _"Okay, we will go there in a minute." She said._

 _Raphaelli look at his friend with trouble as he rise from the pieces of rubbles. "What's wrong? Is it because of that again? You know, you can just accept it, you're right to the throne."_

 _" I don't have the right heart to accept it Raphaelli. When my mother died, I promise to myself that I don't want to feel losing someone important again."_

 _"Your father is also important, you know."_

 _"I know that's why, I don't want to repeat that day again. And it is by ending this famiglia and by doing a normal life."_

 _"Our life can never be normal, Anna."_

 _"And why is that?" Annalee angrily said, "Our life can never be normal because of us Mafiosi who chooses to be in this world, we can always choose Raphaelli. My mother will not die if my father chooses to live a normal life."_

 _"You are as selfish as always Annalee." And then he left._

 _"Really, I bet I am." She mumbles to herself."_

 _After that Annalee went to his father to discuss something again._

 _"Are you going to accept it, Anna?" Don Ottavo Maurizio Sabbia said._

 _"You knew my answer papa, I don't want the position. Maybe you can find my cousin Monteir to take the place. Then we can live a normal life, we can go to mama's hometown and..."_

 _A slam of hand made her to stop, "Enough!" Don Ottavo was seething in anger. "Do you know why I keep this family of ours?" Anna didn't speak, "Because of our ancestors that sacrifices too much just to make the future brighter and I believe in you. I love this family as you, Anna."_

 _"Ancestors? Because of these ancestors of us, my mother died. Is that what you call a brighter future? And this family is not a_ _ **family**_ _, it is a mafia famiglia."_

 _"_ _ **Anna...**_ _"_

 _"Let me finish papa, you love-love this family just like me or better than me papa. I want the truth because since mama died you always said I have a meeting, I can't make it home an enemy was doing something again and etc. I know that you chose this famiglia over me..."_

 _ **Slap!**_

 _A slap of the father's hand met the face of her daughter. "How can you do this to me, papa?"_

 _Don Maurizio realized the thing he just done. "I'm sorry Anna, I don't mean it. I just didn't know what I've done."_

 _Roll of tears comes out of her eyes as she looks at his father. "It didn't come up in my mind that you will have courage to do this. Excuse me," she said._

 _"Wait, I'm sorry..."_

 _"Let me go papa..."_

 _At that night Annalee runaway and book a ticket to Japan, she made her hair loose and disguises herself as a civilian. Before she went to the airport, she visits her mother's grave in the early morning._

 _"Mama, I'm sorry that I have to leave papa. I want a new life away from this, bless me mama. I love you." Then she gets a small rectangular box on her bag and found a wood. It is still dark so it is a good thing that no one can see her. She made a hole to the ground and buried the box._

 _"Please keep this safe, Mama." Before going she put a flower pot on the spot where the box was buried._

 **End of flashback**

"That's all, and then I met my grandmother who lives alone at Nagoya. After a few months, my grandmother died. I went to Namimori where I met Iemitsu at the age of 19," she ended.

"I'm sorry Anna." His father said.

"Don't be sorry papa; I am the one that must say that sorry. I'm just a selfish little girl back then."

"Uhm, Nana I'm just curious, what is the box that you buried?" Dr. Shamal asked and everyone look at her.

"Yeah, what is it." Ninth said.

"Uhm... I'm really sorry papa but it is the...the Sabbia rings."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Nana." His husband assured.

"Your husband is right Anna, it's alright and a good thing though." Don Ottavo said and Nana looks at him with questioning eyes.

"Because if the rings are with me during your cousin's take over, I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean papa?"

"The Sabbia Famiglia specifically the Ninth in throne, Monteir Sabbia was the one who did this to Tsuna." Ninth said.

Nana looks around asking with her eyes if it is true. Her loving cousin as far as she knew can never do such things.

"And Nana they are the one that imprisoned your father for many years, hiding him as dead in the mafia society." His husband said.

"I cannot believe this, if-if I didn't runaway maybe both papa and Tsu-kun will not suffer."

 **(A/N: They are speaking in Japanese.")**

"Don't ever say that it is your fault in both me and in my grandson, Nana. If you didn't runaway you will never have a son." He said and looks at Iemitsu.

Iemitsu nodded.

"All right that settles everything, so that's why I am very fond at the Decimo because he is my grandson." And then he laughs by himself and everybody sweat dropped.

Nana looks again at his son, good thing the room was really huge that the bed was in a faraway side of the room.

 _'Did my son really choose to be the Decimo?'_

"So Tsuna, do have two mafia bloodlines that are direct to the throne." Bianchi voice out and everyone look at her. She was holding and video camera that didn't notice by everyone.

"Yeah, it didn't cross my mind." Iemitsu shrugged.

"Uhm... Bianchi, why are you recording us?" Dr. Shamal asked.

"It's for Reborn." And Dr. Shamal mentally sweat drop at the answer.

 _'That sadist of a hitman.'_

"That's incredible, my grandson can be the Decimo of Sabbia famiglia."

"Ehem... He already was the Decimo of Vongola, Maurizio." Ninth said and smirked."He has a sky flame not a water flame."

"What!"

"Papa, let us not talk about that. Please if Monteir was the cause of all this, we must get the rings."

* * *

Inside Tsuna's dream

Tsuna was sitting in a dark place that made him to remember everything when he was kidnapped

Tsuna was hugging his knees and continued to cry endlessly. A man in a cloak with a flaming gloves that has a "I" engraved on it went on the said brunette.

"Pri-Primo..." And he hugs the said man.

Primo draw circles around his grandson's back to sooth him. "Everything will be alright, Decimo."

"Wh-What d-do you m-me-mean?" His great(4x) grandfather smiled at him. "I killed too many people that day... I don't want to kill but that's what I did, I don't know what to do."

"As I said it's alright, you are just confused. Your power just completely unsealed when you controlled to bring out your power all by yourself without the aid of anything."

"Completely unsealed?" The tears that cascade his eyes stop.

"Yes... When your tutor was using the dying will bullet at you and you went on a dying will mode, he wanted you to felt your own flame and train you, but still the seal was not broken. It just serve as your indication to use your power not in a full force that has a time limit.

Before you fought Xanxus, Nono thought when he touches your forehead that he unsealed everything. He didn't know that the barrier he did was too strong because of another barrier that comes first."

"A barrier that comes first, I don't understand."

"You will understand soon." Primo smiled again at him, "Then the pills that you are using though different, also let you to use the half of your full strength in which you didn't knew about. The seal that Nono use really affected you badly, Decimo. Do you remember your battle at the future?"

Tsuna nodded. "You just broke a portion of the barrier that Nono made. When you fought with the Simon another portion has been broken. I can tell that I saw it, in any manner, when the representative battles happen.

You know I always watched everything even the changes you made, your attitude and your resolve. And when you enter the ultimate dying will mode, you made the barrier to weaken. And that's why when you are kidnapped, pain that you experienced during the whole fiasco made the barrier to completely shatter."

"So, that's why." Primo nodded.

"Cheer up, you will change the Vongola, aren't you?" Tsuna nodded, "You went through everything that made me proud the Decimo. So that's why I believe in you, okay?"

"Thank you, Primo-san." And he hugs the said man again and cry again.

"Now, now you must go back. Everyone is waiting, Tsunayoshi." Before Tsuna can reply, a spark of flame brought him back.

When Tsuna was gone, another man in a cloak approaches Vongola Primo with a familiar brown hair and eyes.

"I hope he can go through this." The mysterious man said.

"He will, I believe in him, Rio."

* * *

 **End of Nana's past B)**

 **Is it interesting? I hope it is.**

 **So as you can see, Primo just continued to watch his descendant's progress.**

 **Next Chapter, please watch out.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning

**Hi minna-san, sorry for my delayed update. I told you guys about updating this story twice in the month of May but I didn't. Busy as always. I'm really sorry.**

 **Thank you for the one's who reviewed, followed and favorited this story you all meant a lot to me.**

 **Frwt:** I'm relieved you liked it. So watch out for the truth that lies on the sky. I'm a too mysterious?

 **Yubievil:** Glad you like it, I'm looking forward for your next review. God Bless and Thank you.

 **I don't own KHR**

"normal"

 _'thoughts'_

 **R** **yohei, Kyoya and Mukuro-** 20

 **Tsuna,Takeshi, Chrome and Hayato-** 18

 **Lambo-** 9

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRUTH OF THE SKY**

"Thank you, Primo-san." And he hugs the said man again and cry again.

"Now, now you must go back. Everyone is waiting, Tsunayoshi." Before Tsuna can reply, a spark of flame brought him back.

When Tsuna was gone, another man in a cloak approaches Vongola Primo with a familiar brown hair and eyes.

"I hope he can go through this." The mysterious man said.

"He will, I believe in him, Rio."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: THE BEGINNING**

 **Namimori, Japan (Same day)**

Classes ended at Nami-gakuen all of Decimo's guardians headed at the Death Mountain to finish their last and final training, now that their school year will finally end, for Ryohei and Kyoya the nearing time of graduation.

The six arcobalenos were doing their role as their new teachers/trainers/torturers in each specific flame attributes. Bermuda and the Vindice also helped them in training but mostly for Kyoya because Skull didn't have the guts to teach him even though he was in his adult form and Mukuro whenever he wanted to get some revenge for him being defeated by them.

All the arcobalenos are willing and also the formers, because even though they didn't want to admit to themselves how useless they were when the precious Decimo who lifted them up from the curse was kidnapped; they wanted to do something now.

Reborn wanted to test the improvement of his student's guardians that's why on their last training, he organized an all-out battle between the guardians and six of the Vindices members.

He said that he wanted to see cooperation and collaboration inside the battle among the guardians. Not wanting to happen again what happen to Tsuna.

"You really push this, ne?" Verde said.

"Hn, I don't want them to feel again what they have felt when their boss was kidnapped."

"I am really thankful of your student Reborn, he able to remove all the hatred I have in my heart and mind. Vongola will change because of him." Bermuda said, "I wonder what will he feel, it's been months and he is still unconscious."

"Yeah, Reborn how's Tsuna?" Colonello interrupted.

"Last time I checked his still breathing and sleeping." Reborn said hiding his emotions under his fedora. He hope no one had seen how worry his eyes are.

Chrome's illusion made them all to watch again, she made realistic illusions in which if no one had said it is an illusion you will took the bait. She made a whirlpool of water and wind, the whirlpool of water to make Takeshi's technique easier. And Lambo's electricity to be more effective, without damaging her co-guardians.

"I am a good teacher. Vongola has no debt in me because that woman made my technique amazingly." Mist arcobaleno snickered.

"That's the first, Viper."

"It's Mammon." She said flatly.

Takeshi with the help of his flame and the water illusion made their enemies time warping slower than before. Which help his co-guardians attacks accurately.

Lambo electrocuted the enemies as well using the water illusion without hitting his co-guardians.

Ryohei made his **CHAOS PUNCH** which he has learned from Master Paopao. In which he exerts powerful punches in a great speed.

"Whoa, Reborn, Ryohei's good."

Reborn smirked.

"Yeah, but Kyoya's a lot better he already defeated few of Vindice members and that's because of me." At that, Skull receive a kick from the said hitman which made him to fly out in the western side of the mountain.

"Useless idiot."

Hayato learned to be calmer inside the battle which was advantage because he can think a lot strategy better from before. His teacher taught him that, and the features of the wind of storm that can kill in a just a slight of time without having feeling his presence.

"Fon, you really manage to teach your student about his temper." Colonello said.

"Of course, he needs to be the storm that do the offense and defense for his family, mostly for his boss."

After a few minutes, all of the Vindices members together with Jager are lying on the ground. The Decimo's guardians, mostly Takeshi, Ryohei and Lambo jump for joy.

"That was an EXTREME fight, Kyoya." The said man leans on a tree.

"Hahaha, I thought I almost kill him."

"They are the Vindice baka if you killed them, they will rise again and kick you."

"Lambo, did well in electrocuting them. Viper-sensei!" He call out.

"You are all annoying, herbivores."

"Hibari, we can EXTREMELY celebrate this." Ryohei said as he place his arm on the said mans shoulder.

"I can say that since then, you a lot improved."

"Reborn-san, I didn't notice you there."Takeshi said.

"They are watching the whole fight baka."

"Oh!"

"Hibari Kyoya made a fatal blow at Jagger." Bermuda snickered, "But its okay, it can heal fast."

"As expected of my student." Skull proudly said. Then he received a kick again but this time from Colonello.

"Annoying, motorcycle addict." And all of them laughed, except, you know them.

Then afterwards, all of them fell silent. Chrome felt a sudden jerk on her head and decided to broke the ice.

"Ano? Mukuro-sama, delivered a message on me from Italy."

"That pineapple-bastard didn't participate again."

"What did your counterpart say, Chrome?" Mammon question.

"It's about bossu, he's awake..."

"Really! We need to go to Juudaime, Reborn-san."

"Yeah!"

"Chrome, continue." Reborn did not pay any attention on them that's why hius co-arcobalenos sweatdropped.

"And bossu's mother was also in Italy. Mukuro-sama said we don't need to worry."

"Wait a minutes Reborn, I thought that Mukuro guy do not want to put a step on a mafia mansion and now, there he was secretly caring for his boss." Viper said.

Reborn smirked.

"Hey, Juudaime's mother was in Italy?"

"We need to Extremely go there."

"Lambo-sama wanted to see Tsu-nii."

"Maa, maa, that's right."

"Hn"

"Quit your acting, you all will not go to Italy until your last week's school days. And that's final. I am the one that will check on him. Me, Mammon and Colonello will fly to Italy this midnight. The other arcobalenos as well as you Bermuda will check the guardians we do not know what day the enemy will attack." Reborn said which left no rooms for arguments.

 _'Did Nana Sawada know the truth? What did you do Bianchi?'_ Reborn thought.

* * *

 **Early in the morning at the Vongola Mansion (Main Living room)**

"Mukuro, you tell them about Tsuna?" Bianchi asked as she saw the said man ready to go out using the window.

"Kufufufu, the arcobaleno are on their way, Right?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, pineapple. I called Reborn and he said he already knew." A tick mark appears on her head.

"Kufufufufu, yeah, yeah. I guess I'm done here, that frog is waiting for me."

"That illusionist."

"Bianchi, what are you doing here?" Nana called out her father and husband tailing on her.

"Ah! Maman, nothing I just talked to that pineapple-freak."

"Oh! So Mukuro finally left?" Iemitsu question and Bianchi nodded.

"Where are you all going Maman?"

This time it's Sabbia Ottavo who answered. "To get the Sabbia Rings, its safer here than there." He said as he looks at her daughter who nodded in response. "We better get going before my nephew get those rings."

"Ah! Right, Good luck everyone." Bianchi said and smiled.

"Now, Iemitsu lead the way. This is my first treatment of the day for my son-in-law."

Iemitsu stiffened and Nana chuckled.

* * *

 **Decimo's bedroom**

Dr. Shamal was out of sight as he opened his eyes, he does remember her mother's presence yesterday and he didn't knew why but his intuition was telling him that he must be ready because something bad will happen. On the other hand, he does have a feeling that there is a change that will happen on his life today.

And thanks to his great (4x) grandfather he felt a lot better . But he did kill many of Sabbia's Subordinates that day, how will he explained that his hands are tainted, how can he explained to his guardians the things that he do. He doesn't know what to do. He don't know what to feel yet, his mind felt that it has been freed from such a long time.

He curled his hands into fists. He didn't realize that his sky flames are leaking out; the flames on his head burst out and are swaying angrily. He quickly get off the bed as he almost burn out the bedsheet and blanket. But as he get off he stumbled down the floor, his muscles are burning out.

 _'Crap, what's wrong with me?'_ He thought as he attempted to stand again but fail, his flames continued to leak out and sway angrily.

Footsteps was heard inside his room which made him to tense, but relieved when he saw who it was.

"Tsuna, you're not that better yet. So please quit your attempt to bolt out of this room." Dr. Shamal said with a grin.

"W-Who..s-said...that...I'm going to get out. I cannot control my flames, it suddenly went out and I almost burn out the bed sheet. And..." He said with a hoarse voice at first for the lack of using.

"Ah! Now, that you said it, you cannot command your flames to went out without your pills, right?" stared at him, as he went to a cabinet to get a pair of mittens. "Here, you go we don't want to hurt your hands do we."

"Th-Thanks..." When he wears it, then mittens turned into a pair of red gloves. The familiar feeling suddenly washed over him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call the Ninth." He said as he get his phone and made the young lad to drink some water.

"Dr. Shamal, what day is it today? I felt that I am unconscious in a long span of time."

"You get it kiddo, it's been five months and some of your guardians will graduate form high school this year and some will turned being 2nd high." He said as he wait for the ringing phone to be pick up.

"I guess, I left behind, time goes fly smoothly."

The thing is the Decimo was still sitting on the floor as their conversation went on. Dr. Shamal don't mind it as he tried to call the Ninth. Tsuna on the other hand, was silent. His flames continued to be visible. There are many questions on his head, Vongola Primo said that everything will be fine. But his tired, really tired of all the things.

He haven't seen his friends, he wanted to see them. On second thought, what if they are afraid of him because he killed or they keeping the burden that it is their fault that he was kidnapped.

"Tsunayoshi..." Vongola Nono called out as he launch an embrace his grandson. Decimo release his thoughts as he cried on his grandpa's shoulders. The Ninth was not bothered at all that some of Tsuna's flames was beginning to burn out his skin.

"Thank goodness, Ninth. I was trying to call you, he cannot unextinguished his flames."

The Ninth seeing the reason look at his grandson. "Tsuna...look at me, okay. Calm down." Tsuna did what he was told to do, "Now, breathe in and out. Repeat it as you can until, all of your flames disapear."

Dr. Shamal was amazed as the powerful flames disappear. Tsuna calmed down and went unconscious again. His body cannot take the huge amount of flames he exerted.

They put him on the bed, and Dr. Shamal check the young lad's vital signs.

"How is he?"

"He's okay, his just tired." He said as he takes a sit on one of the corner of the bed. "Can I ask you something, Ninth?" The said man nodded. "Did you really seal young Tsunayoshi's flames?"

"You notice it, do you?"

"Yeah, and as I can see the seal you made has been broken. That's why he was experiencing a major shifting in his life." He said, his tone was becoming angry. "You know, I thought it was just a lie that you made it. But when Reborn said it was true, I am really shocked."

"What are you trying to imply, Shamal?"

"What I'm trying to say is you just ruined his whole life. And I cannot believe that you actually of all people can do this to him. I can guess that you thought you broke the seal, before his fight with Xanxus. Your wrong."

"I did that for him, his life will be in danger."

"I've been studying his situation for a long time now and the flames in his body help him to get rid of the poison. And he was utterly confused of many things because his mind suddenly grew on a level that it must be in the first place."

"You mean that I am wronged for a long time."

"I'm sorry, Ninth. I'm just worried for him. Tsuna must have his friends on his side as he go through this, many changes will happen. His attitude and maybe everything, his real side will emerge."

"Noneed to say that, you are right. And you are a doctor; you must have encountered many situation like this."

At that Dr. Shamal scratch the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, though they are women and also candidates to the throne." Then he became serious, "He needs support and understanding. He was on a weak state right now."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Italy (Private Cemetery)**

"That's the box, papa."

"Turmeric, check the authenticity of the ring." Iemitsu ordered.

Turmeric with Basil beside him do as told, and seen that the ring was true.

"Let me see if that's the ring." Sabbia Ottavo interrupted.

 _'Yeah, I knew it he didn't like me.'_ Iemitsu thought.

"Sorry about that, dear. Papa is a cheerful man and it's a great thing that he was still like that."

"Wait, Anna you can heal my grandson as well as I because of this. No one in the Vongola had seen what our flames can really do." And then he chuckled.

Unknown to them, a suited man was watching their moves.

PHONE CALL CONVERSATION:

"They took the bait, Lord Monteir everything was according to the plan."

"Good, good you can get out of there. Tomorrow is the beginning of the step, Conrad."

"Make sure that they will not feel you, kay!"

"Well, if they can Lord Monteir. The real Sabbia Waterfall flame ring was on me." He said as he eyed the ring on his hand.

"As expected of my, Waterfall guardian always straight to the point. Be home safe, ciao!"

The call ended and Conrad disappear.

* * *

At noon certain arcobalenos step out of the private Vongola jet.

"I can finally get my payment."

"Payment again, huh!"

"Better be ready, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading B)**

 **In the next chapter I will explain the power of the Third part of Vires Particularum 'The seven flames of the water'**

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14: The Maelstrom

**Another Chapter!**

 **As I wrote this chapter, I felt excited on the every details I put in here. So, thank you guys for supporting this story.**

 **Thank you for those who followed and favorited. And also, hountouni arigatou Yubievil for reviewing this story.**

 **I wonder where are the others that always reviewing. Anyways, enough of my ramblings.**

 **SOrry for wrong grammars and typos.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRUTH OF THE SKY**

At noon certain arcobalenos step out of the private Vongola jet.

"I can finally get my payment."

"Payment again, huh!"

"Better be ready, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: The Maelstrom**

It is nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon when the three arcobalenos reach the Vongola Mansion. After having their lunch together with the others except Iemitsu, Timoteo and his guardians as well as Dr. Shamal. Reborn decided to break the ice inside the dining room and question Bianchi about why on earth Maman was in Italy.

Bianchi decided to hand the video camera towards the arcobaleno with a smirk. She really don't want to discuss a handful of explanations and besides she can save the Sabbia boss and Maman with it.

After many minutes of watching and accepting the new information. Reborn with a satisfied smirk on his face cannot help but to feel amaze.

"I can sell, my new found information to boss." Mammon said as she rise from her seat,"I'm going then, I don't have any business here." Then she went out.

"This information was really amazing, Maman. And nice meeting you, Don Maurizio Sabbia." Colonello rise from his seat shake the hand of the man in a business manner. " _Mi chiamo Colonello."_

"I didn't imagined that meeting other arcobalenos except Reborn, was nostalgic. Nice meeting you, Colonello."

After that they started to talk about Tsuna's condition, and it is very unfortunate that neither of them knew what happened on the Decimo earlier in the morning. Because when they all step inside the mansion, they didn't even have a chance to peek. As for Bianchi, she was the one who pick Reborn and the others at the airport.

"So can we check on him now, Maman, his guardians are quite eager and it's annoying." Reborn stated readying himself but a running footsteps in a panic mode made him to shiver down his spine. Th other occupants rise from their seats as the woman in a nurse uniform catch her breath.

"I-I ca-cannot f-find the Ninth good thing you are all here." The nurse said.

"What happen to Tsuna?" Nana interrupted. All nodded.

* * *

At the Decimo's room, a wild purified hard and soft flames was leaking continously in Tsunayoshi's body, enveloping him momentarily. The old brown innocent eyes was now a gazing golden amber eyes.

The whole room was a mess all the pillows, blankets, medical machines and apparatuses are all on the floor as well as the remaining things inside. There is a dripping of blood in young Tsunayoshi's hand from taking off the IV's.

He continuous to throw off any things that he sees, while he screamed and cried. His tears continuous to flow and Dr. Shamal tried to use many times his trident mosquito on the teen but failed.

 _'My mosquitoes turned into ashes as they get a chance to went on him.'_ He really was in a panic mode as well, he didn't expect things to turn out this way. But as a doctor he must stayed calm down. _'I really need the Ninth right now.'_

Nana Sawada barge with tears inside the room. The others followed behind her but all of them freeze in their tracks as they saw the seen infront of them. Tsuna continued his screams while crying as his flames leaked and throw away things.

But his mother seeing the situation of his son, go eagerly to comfort him.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" A hand grab her hand to stop going beside her son. She looked back to see who was holding him and saw his father with a very serious look.

"It's dangerous Anna."

"Yeah, Maman and we don't know yet what was happening on him." Reborn said.

"But Reborn if we leave him like that he might killed himself." Colonello said and Bianchi nodded.

"We must stop him..." A new voice made them to turn their heads at the entrance of the door. Good thing the screaming Decimo was still busy on screaming and crying at the other side of a really wide room.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Colonello questioned.

"You, bastard leaving us trailing at your back."

"Hn"

"That was an EXTREME chase."

"Shut up, lawn head." Hayato murmured.

"Hahaa, Hayato you don't need to be so grumpy." Then the said man went a head on them and registered in his mind the screams that he was hearing and also stop on his tracks.

"Juudaime?"

"Bossu"

Unknown to them the screaming teen heard and notice them all of a sudden, his screams and tears stop.

 **"All of you..."** A deep monotone voice made them to shiver and Hayato to stop walking to him, **"Get out! Leave me alone!"**

"But..."

"Tsu-kun"

"Sawada?"

"Tsuna"

The Eight Sabbia Boss, motioned them to leave as well as Dr. course, his guardians and mother didn't want too, but a piercing glare of the Sabbia boss made them to obey. When they are all outside crowding at the hall with the exception of Kyoya who lean on a wall in an enough distance, they heard again the Decimo's scream.

"His struggling." Dr. Shamal stated.

"Yeah, and why is my grandson struggling for?" Decimo's guardians was confused on the use of words.

"So, this is how the seal completely breaks." Reborn stated and Nana flinched in a manner.

"Apparently yes, but I don't know now because earlier he is not like that. Yeah, I can say that his flames are leaking still, not in that way it's too much. And the way he struggles..."

"His what Shamal?" Hayato demanded.

"Yeah, and what seal is it all about." Takeshi said.

"It's complicated than I thought."

"Shamal, so the Ninth before Tsuna's battle with Xanxus didn't really unsealed his flames." Reborn said.

"Yes, Reborn and it's a good thing you are all here." He said as he eyed the Decimo's guardians.

"Tsuna might hurt himself, if we let him all by himself." Biachi said.

* * *

Inside the room

 _'They saw me in these state. They are my friends. My friends are here for me. But why? What's wrong with me? I want to get out. I want to get out. I don't want to be alone. Please I want to be freed.'_ Those are the thoughts in his mind that repeats like a mantra.

His flames continued to leak, then he stop screaming but he cries continuously. The flames that enveloping him, are starting to move more wildly.

Outside the room, Nana Sawada stay silent as everyone of his son's friend are panicking and fighting. Reborn let them be. Colonello suddenly spoke about the information he gathered form speaking to Iemitsu.

"The Ninth and Iemitsu are on their way, the Cavallone HQ has been attacked by the Sabbia Famiglia..."

"WHAT!" Don Maurizio interrupted.

"and the Cavallone boss received a major wound." He continued.

Now Reborn was furious his ex-student was in no great condition and his current student was in who knows what.

At this he went to opened the door and wanted to force his student to calm down.

"Reborn, what the **** are you doing?" Dr. Shamal said. As the remaning of the group tailed behind him.

"We must stop this, Shamal. Dino is..." He stop himself, this is the first time that felt useless, cannot do anything for his two students.

But before all of them filled inside, a shocking scene made them to feel numb and weak with nothing else to do. The Decimo was coughing hardly and vomits blood. Dr. Shamal attempted to went to the young lad, but stay back as the wild flames wanting him to throws away.

Reborn didn't know what to do he wanted to shot someone. The guardians except Hibari who'd stay silent was crying up.

Dr. Maurizio Sabbia loosen his carefree attitude, he wanted to punch someone. He doesn't want to see her daughter and grandson like these. And that someone finally arrived.

The Ninth was met by a punch in his face that makes him to be dump on Iemitsu, and made them to stumbled down.

"These will not solve anything." She said, as she help his husband to stand up while Ninth was helped by Bianchi. "Iemitsu, you okay?"

"And what can solve a thing, Anna. Your husband let these man, to seal the power and everything that your son have." He said as he eyed dangerously the boss of the most powerful Mafia famiglia. "You all didn't even knew that it will made him like these. And I don't know that sealing it, can make a person who willed it these broken."

All of them stayed silent, Iemitsu was cursing himself if about how bad a father he was. And Ninth on how he didn't research first the consequences.

"Are you all, happy now? Juudaime doesn't deserve any of this." He said as he 'Tsk'. As he eyed the accused persons.

Takeshi was attempting to speak when, "Pl-Please...l-let m-me free..." Tsuna's soft voice that now stop his coughing and vomiting suddenly filled the room. "I'm...j-ju-just...th-the...half." And then he fainted again. **(AN: I feel that I'm making Tsuna to always faint.)**

All of them rushed to his side, his mother and grandfather especially(not Timoteo).

"What does he meant by half?" Chrome that is observing the whole scenerio finally spoke.

All look at her except and the nurse who are checking some abnormalities on the boy.

"Yeah, now that you said it, why would he said that?" Takeshi said not in a good mood at all.

"His stable now, his body was reacting on the new level of power that has been unsealed that's why he coughs blood and felt his whole body in pain and that is also why he fainted." Dr. Shamal suddenly spoke. "But I am lying, if I say when he wake up he'll be alright, because something is definitely wrong."

"Why is that?" Reborn questions and then continued, "Is it because of his personality? Is sealing his power also seals his real self?"

"I am a doctor, Reborn and you knew how I've studied different aspects about my career and half about women. This is the case I've encountered in Germany, a man that run away from our famiglia fled there and decided to live a normal life and have his own family. When he had a son, he sealed the power his son possesses as well as his other children.

Then, his son as well as the others suffers from loneliness, thinking that their life is not worth living for. But his elder son went on an accident that triggered the sealed to be broken which cause the release of power. Because the body of his son was not suitable and experienced on the power, the boy died."

"So my student is different because he went on many difficulties?" The doctor nodded.

"Or is it because there is something that is preventing him, to be in that state." Colonello voice out. Nana suddenly wide eye and realize her assumptions earlier were true.

 _'Is it really because of that, his birth? The moment after he was born.'_

Don Maurizio suddenly speak, "Anna, our flames can sooth the feelings of your son. It can cal me his body down."

"I can also do that, Signore, I am his Rain guardian."

"Oh! Is that so? But our flames are a lot stronger than a rain flame type. We can even hide the trail of our own flame without anyone of you sensing it."

Takeshi suddenly gritted his teeth. Who is this man that was looking down on him, he suddenly thought. He is not just a Vongola Rain guardian for nothing. He is tempted to use his katana. Good thing Hayato, step in front for him.

"Who are you by the way? You are so close with Juudaime's mother. And keeps on interrupting any conversation, but I owe you in punching the Ninth and the CEDEF leader."

Don Maurizio chuckled. Ninth and Iemitsu raise their eyebrows. Reborn, Colonello and Bianchi smirked. And the rest of Decimo's guardians supported their comrade's words.

"Papa, can you help me?" As Nana spoke those words in her mouth, confusion rise from all of her son's friend, knowing who she was back then.

"From using your flames, I will really help you with that. He is my grandson afterall." As he said those words in an energetic manner, his daughter stay silent and look at his son. "I am a bad grandfather if didn't help your son, and besides..."

"Can all of my son's friend leave us in a moment, as well as you nurse and Bianchi?" Nana interrupted his father.

"Why is there something wrong? We must not know this secret." Bianchi countered as the said group protested.

Nana shook his head, "No, is not like that, I just don't want you all to heard it right now, maybe later." Then she gave a reassuring smile.

"Very well then, Maman."

"But..."

"Let's go, Hayato, everyone. I can explain everything about that man."

As they all went outside. Nana stared at his father and his husband in tears.

"I'm really sorry Iemitsu, papa. I am so selfish back then. I don't deserve to be called as her mother. Because o-of...m-me...h-he...w-was...suf-ferring more."

"Don't tell me you..." Ninth it figured out.

"Yes, I sealed his power when he was a baby." Both His father and husband held a shock expression. The same with Colonello and Dr. Shamal, well Reborn was impassive.

A 'Slap' on the face can be heard in the room. Nana was shock on was his father did on her.

"You, I don't know what to think Anna. Of all things, this the biggest mistake you've made, do you know that you ruin your own son's life." Then he looked at his son-in-law, "The father of my grandson, let his boss seal the power of his son **and** the mother of my grandson, seal her own son's power. **What a family of idiots?** "

"I'm...really...sorry...Papa!" Tears are flowing on her face.

"What did my grandson, do to you two? I know he didn't deserve to be treat like this and that is not **protecting**."

"You are right, Don Maurizio! But please restrain yourself first and calm down." Reborn interrupted.

"Yeah, and we must first find a way to unsealed it." Dr. Shamal supported, "I believe that is the reason why he said, his half a while ago."

Don Maurizio eyed and then calmed down.

"Is it the water flame the power you sealed, Anna?" She nodded as his father questioned seriously.

Iemitsu was shocked about that he didn't know this, is that means his wife also possess those flames. Then his thoughts were quickly answered as her wife release a huge amount of water flames on her left hand.

Don Maurizio, do the same.

"You all knew how to unseal it?" Colonello interrupted them.

"Yes, our flame though a dying will flame, was different in sky flame went it comes on this techniques. It requires one person to seal and two or more to unsealed." Nana answered.

"We the Sabbias focused on improving our skills from within to become powerful when we are hidden. We use our time in studying and testing different techniques, as well as researching the powers of different famiglias friend and foe." The Sabbia boss informed with a playful smirked.

"I'm impress, Mau." Ninth stated.

"And I'm disappointed in you, Ti-mo-teo." He talked back.

"Papa, let's do this." The said man suddenly change in a 360 degrees of attitude and became serious.

At this, the remaining occupants of the room back off to watch what they will do.

* * *

"So he is Juudaime's grandfather and I talked back at him, EARLIER!"

"Suits you, Hayato."

"And it is true, that their flame was stronger than mine."

"Yes, Takeshi, but as strong as the main type, flame of the sky."

"You mean, Bianchi-san, he is a Boss of Sabbia."

"What is that the EXTREME famiglia that kidnapped Sawada?"

"Yes"

"So, that man is a fine opponent."

"But why did his famiglia hurt, Tsuna."

"It's a misunderstanding, Takeshi. And the current Sabbia boss, now is Don Monteir Sabbia, who is Tsuna's uncle."

"Kufufufufu, what a fine bloodline, do you all think?" A new man emerge from the mist.

"Why are you here, pineapple-freak?"

"Why am I banned here?" Then he suddenly motioned his self in a defensive stance."Kufufufu, is that the way you will greet me?"

"Hn, pineapple."

"EXTREME FIGHTING!"

"Shut up, lawn-head."

"Matte, matte don't you all try do that here."

 _'It's a good thing that they act again like this. But I cannot pinpoint how Tsuna managed all of this.'_

"Please, stop at this case you all might destroy the hall and wake up Bossu."

At that the fighting scene stop and the young lads, stayed silent.

"So the trigger is Tsuna. How nice?" Bianchi said with a grin.

* * *

At the hidden Sabbia HQ, a certain man was happily playing the glass made chess set at his front without any opponent at his office.

 _'Vongola will fall...'_

Then a knock on the door, made him to voice out his thoughts; his river flame guardian, bowed at him.

"What brings you here, Luca? Is it a good or bad news?

He rise from his former situation and said, "The first attack was successful, Lord Monteir. Everything went according to the planned. And we severely manage to get the Cavallone Boss, wounded."

"Very well, that's great." He rise from his seat and face the window at his office, his guardian facing at his back. "So who's family is next?"

"The Tomaso Famiglia, Boss."

"Hmpf, small prey from a big predator." Then he turn around and face his guardian, "So did the Vongola Famiglia figure out that their days are running out?"

"I don't think so, Boss."

"Well, it's the first day so I expect that. But then the ten days count down are starting, so they must figure out soon, before all their main allied famiglias died down with them." He said with a smirk, touching his Sabbia ring of Water.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **The Seven dying will flames of the Water-(My OC's)**

 **1\. Monteir Sabbia, Ninth Boss- (Main type) Water flame; blue in color. Power: can call the presence of any liquid particle within his area. This power can also form tsunami. Weapon: Gloves, which produces sharp dagger like structures. (Like Wolverine). Story début: Chapter 2**

 **2\. Mikoto Yamanaka Sabbia- Lake flame; Color: Teal. Younger Brother of Renji, both of them are orphan. Power: can produce water like creatures that imitate any person as well as the different abilities and aspects of the said person. Also, he can make things into mud. Weapon: Flail. Story début: Chapter 2**

 **3\. Renji Yamanaka Sabbia- Spring flame; Color: Baby Blue. Big Brother of wield this type of flame are always eager in accomplishing something.** **Power: can manipulate the ground to produce springs that can imprison his opponent, can seep out any presence of water if they want too. Weapon: Mace. Story début: Chapter 3**

 **4\. Conrad Crow- Waterfalls flame; Color: Steel blue. Those who wield this are always quiet yet, in the way they talk they are always blunt. Power: uses illusion to completely hide his presence or a large number of peers from opponents with a soothing aura. Can make his opponents to face the things they don't want (nightmares). Weapon: Langdebeve. Story début: Chapter 3**

 **5.** **Raphaelli de Luca** **\- River flame; Color: Turquoise. Power: can use water lilies to confuse his opponents. Can make a barrier of flame without the notice of his enemy, inside he can fight full speed. Weapon: Two daggers. Story début: Chapter 12, Nana's childhood friend and sparring partner. Here, no one knew that he was one of Monteir's guardians and he is not yet presented in this story as a guardian, until this one.**

 **6.** **Luca de Ville- Sea flame; Color: Blue green. Power: can use seaweeds to strangled his opponent then shower it with too much salinity that can make a skin dry. Weapon: Bill. Story début: Chapter 14**

 **7\. Giovanni Milliori- Ocean flame; Color: Dark Blue. The ace and strongest of all Monteir's guardian do have a Sabbia bloodline (mother's part). Power: encompasses many vast abilities in combat. Can manipulate his surrounding by fooling his opponent to fall at the beauty of the ocean ridges and make some step to beat there his foe, can also form large ocean stones as shield. Weapon: Lachaber Axe. Story début: none yet. Can you all guest who is his father?**

 **Please Review...**

 **I want to know your thoughts, assumptions, suggestions in this story. And as for the color of flames and weapons I used, you can check out my profile to know it. It will bring you to the spot.**

 **God Bless :)**


End file.
